Cross Culture
by TVNerd
Summary: Genderbender! Jamie Tabitha Kirk, 18, is being sent to Vulcan for the summer after the death of her Uncle Frank. Leaving she expected to have a horrible time. She never thought she'd fall in love and start down a journey that would last a life time.
1. Chapter 1

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 1<p>

Jamie Tabitha Kirk stood there in the crowd of twenty-nine other students. All of them were the brightest of teenagers from earth. Every person still in high school on earth had to take an aptitude test and the top thirty were selected to go to Vulcan during the typical summer months.

She was not looking forward to those three _Long_ months. She wasn't a people person and she didn't get along with people. She was… as often stated, a juvenile delinquent.

The fact she'd only turned 18 just a few weeks ago didn't matter to anyone. May 17 came too soon for her. Standing there she saw the groups that had already bonded together. There were the popular preps. There were the 'geeks' among the geeks. There were the jocks. And then there were the bullies. She had yet to see any stoners but then again, they all had to take blood tests for drugs.

Unlike them she didn't fit in anywhere. She was the rebel who realized, when she was ten, that she could only rely on herself. Back then she'd done everything right. Her grades had been perfect despite the fact she was in advanced classes. Jamie never used to complain about all the work her uncle, who had recently killed over due to his own gluttonous ways, piled on her.

That changed when her brother, George Samuel 'Sam' Kirk, ran away and she learned good old Uncle Frank planned on selling her dad's car. Her first act of rebellion was to steal said car and crashing off a cliff, nearly ending her own life. That started her down a path that was filled with fist fights and adrenaline junkie habits such as base jumping, swimming in treacherous waters unaccompanied, and more.

Back home, she was the girl everyone avoided. She got in fights and knew how to kick ass, even kick the asses of people who attacked in a group. She'd done it before so she knew this to be true.

Sighing, she followed behind them as they travelled. Once there they each received a PADD with all the information from their class work, what level they'd be learning at, a map of the complex, where their rooms were, the rules, basic stuff like that.

Then Ambassador Sarek began giving an orientation speech. She didn't listen to him, counting down the hours until they were allowed to go to their rooms.

It was then that he led them down the corridors, stopping in front of dorms where people entered. Slowly the numbers began to dwindle until she was the last. Hers was the farthest away from everyone. In fact, there was a door that led to the outside world barely ten feet from her door.

"These will be your corridors. I am sure they will be adequate for your stay," Ambassador Sarek states.

"Thanks," she states as she looks up the code. Then she goes to enter.

"There will be no disturbances from you," he states and she stops to look at him.

"I don't plan on causing trouble… but I'm not going to back off if somebody else starts it though," she tells him honestly. "Now, may I go to bed since I didn't sleep at all on the way here." He raises a brow at her. "Check out Jeffery Coffman's eye, that's from him harassing me, trying to get into my pants when I said no."

He nods before turning away. She then went into her room. As she did she closed the door and it locked automatically. Then she slid down the door wondering what the hell had she gotten herself into.

_[This will be a somewhat AU story. Okay, really AU. It's based on what little Cannon we know from the 2009 reality and is a Gender-Bender story. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I am a poor high school student with two dead ass broke college students that I'm living with. Don't sue please. So, what do you guys think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Are you neutral? Do you have any comments, concerns, or corrections? I'm open to anything… comment wise. Well, thanks for reading…]_


	2. Chapter 2

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 2<br>_Day 1_

It was early as Jamie Kirk exited her room dressed for exercise. It was really early. She'd slept three hours the night before, like always. She slipped out and went into a gym in the building. She saw a few others, all Vulcans. They stopped to look at her as she entered but then went back to their own exercises.

She noticed someone walk in through the other door. Her eyes saw the Vulcan male and was automatically drawn towards him. Then she shook her head and moved towards the mat at the end of the room. As she arrived that male Vulcan was arriving.

"Would you care to… exercise with me?" the male asked. She smiled at him.

"Sparring?" Jamie asked and he nodded. "Sure."

With that they began to spar. She found it exciting and engaging. He was stronger and faster than anyone she'd previously gone against. It was a bit dangerous but she found it strangely invigorating. Then again, she was an adrenaline junkie.

"You fight well," he states, not even winded though she more than is. "Do all humans fight like you?"

"No… I'm a fighter back home, always in trouble for it," she admits.

"I'm Spock," he states and she smiles seeing his somewhat softer features than other Vulcans and emotional eyes.

"Tibby," she said on the spur of the moment. "Technically it's Tabitha… Tabitha Kirk but I go by Tibby. Though Tabitha is actually my middle name. I've never been a fan of my first name so I go by Tabitha or Tibby."

Just then she realizes she is going to be late for her time in the learning pods, if she was home she'd say class but not here. She apologizes before hurrying off to change. Once into appropriate, or what Vulcan Society deemed more appropriate, she went to her own Pod only to spot Spock just two pods away.

In her Pod she worked hard and was done by noon even though every other human was only halfway done. After finishing she went up the steps to find Spock was just completing his work as well.

"Care to dine with me?" she asked and he shook his head at her.

"It is not logical," he states. "You should eat with those most like you."

"You mean other humans… which would be logical. Too bad I don't get along with any of them. You're the first person I've had a halfway civil conversation since I got here… besides Ambassador Sarek warning me off fighting," she states while moving towards the cafeteria.

Neither noticed humans and Vulcans alike staring at them. She smiled at him, feeling drawn to him like in the gymnasium.

Soon they entered and grabbed food. There she took the food, and sat at an empty table with him across from her. Neither realized what they had done just then. They began asking questions of one another. They set up rules that they asked questions the other had to answer it but the same could be said from them.

"So, what about your family?" she asked.

"My father is Ambassador Sarek," he states. She looked at him, knowing he wanted to stop there but wouldn't let him. "My mother is Lady Amanda Grayson."

"That's a human name… your mother is human?" she asked startled and he nodded. "Well, that explains the softer features."

"Excuse me?" he asked sounding half insulted and half curious. She smiled at this.

"Vulcans, male or female, tend to have rigid features. It doesn't mean they aren't physically appealing, just a bit more abrupt than other species. Humans have softer, rounder features. Look around the room if you need evidence," she states and his eyes appraise them. His eyes widen slightly and she sees his shock at this. "You… you have the abrupt ears and eyebrows of a Vulcan. But physically your face is softer. It's more human. Though it doesn't reveal your emotions before you think it."

"That's because emotions are illogical," he states plainly.

"They have their own sort of logic," she states with a smile. "Now, you never did explain what your mom was like."

"Mother is…" he seemed to struggle to figure out how to put it. "Human. In public she portrays the proper Vulcan woman but in the privacy of our own home she is always so emotional. She and Father are different in every way but she seems to… love him. She was a teacher on earth before she married father. What about your family?"

She cringes.

"My parents were Winona and George Kirk. Dad was the captain of a Starfleet vessel when it was attacked and he died onboard the ship the day I was born. Mom was the science officer and is still a science officer with Starfleet. She survived but… she never did forgive me for existing while he died. My brother George Samuel Kirk ran away when I was ten after having taken enough of Uncle Frank's verbal abuse." She admitted, unsure of why she was opening up.

"Did the authorities do nothing to prevent this abuse?" Kirk asks confused.

"Unlike with physical abuse Verbal abuse is harder to prove. He was a good actor and we could never prove anything. It's fine now," she states, wondering if she's trying to convince herself, or him. She knew Frank was dead but the damage had been done.

"That is highly illogical thinking," he mutters and she shrugs before finishing her food. "How often… what kinds of things did he say?"

"I was stupid. I was ugly. That no one would ever give a shit about me. That my dad died so he didn't have to deal with me as his daughter. That I am worthless. Things like that," she mutters while looking at her empty bowl. She went to stand up and noticed he was standing as well, having finished his meal.

"Those things he said are illogical and unfounded," he states.

"Well, he was a dumb hick from Iowa so that should explain everything," she states and he looks confused. "Hick is a demeaning word. It means stupid country folk." He nods. "I'm in serious need of burning off excess energy. You care to spar against me again?"

He nods before motioning his hand. She smiled and they headed away.

~CROSS CULTURES~

Spock quickly dodged a block before spinning out of her reach. She was a good fighter. Despite having sparred for nearly an hour she was only just getting winded though she was covered with thick sweat.

He was sure the same would be true if he was capable of sweating. He was working harder than he had in any previous sparring session that he could recall.

And all because the woman before him did not fight by any style that he knew of. He was actually enjoying himself, not that he'd ever admit that out loud. After all, he was Vulcan. That's when she stopped.

"I need a time out. I'm getting dehydrated," she told him and he nodded. With that she glanced around. "I may need to go to my quarters for a water bottle since I doubt there are drinking fountains."

"It would be illogical for us to have something that would waste water amongst our people," he said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I get that," she said and he could imagine if it was his mother a hand wave accompanying this phrase. Only in private though. His mother could appear as formal and logical as any Vulcan in public. But in the privacy of their own home she was as illogical and emotional as any other human he'd made the acquaintance of.

With that she began to walk out but then stopped.

"Would you like to accompany me on my walk to my room? We could talk on the way there and back," she stated. He nodded slightly before walking towards her. The pair walked, asking questions and answering them. Most of their questions centered on their worlds. He wanted to know of Earth and the area she was raised in while she asked about Vulcan and how his world was.

Once they arrived at her quarters he was… startled, he believed was the emotion, to see a three-dimensional chess board in the room, a well worn one at that.

"Do you play?" Tibby asked after coming back with a bottle of water, having already drank what he presumed to be approximately twenty-percent of the water contained within the bottle.

"Yes," he stated.

"Care for a game?" she asked and he nodded. The pair then sat down. Her chess strategy was just like her fighting style. His logical mind found it difficult to decipher where her next move would come from. The moves seemed so random and illogical yet she won two of the four games.

It was nearing a late hour when he realized he should be getting to his residence for the night.

"I must be leaving, Tabitha," he said standing. "My mother and father shall be waiting for me."

"Okay," she said standing up and walking with him to the door. "I actually had fun today. Hope we could do it again sometime."

"I believe that would be acceptable," he stated trying to remain unemotional. But he felt his emotions pull towards her like he'd never felt before.

"Night," Tibby said as he exited. Then he began the trek to his house. It didn't take more than fifteen point five minutes to arrive back at his place of residence. There he found his mother setting the table for two.

"There you are Spock," his mother called. "Dinner will be finished in five minutes. Get cleaned up."

"Yes mother," he stated before going up the stairs to his personal bath. There he used a sonic sink to clean himself. Then he swiftly returned down the stairs. "Will father be joining us tonight for dinner?"

"No, he's still at work," his mother stated. "So, where were you this afternoon?"

"I was out with a human female named Tabitha Kirk," he tells his mother. "She and I sparred then after our lessons we ate lunch together which we followed up with four games of chess which she won half of." He stated while moving to help his mother transplant the evening meal from the kitchen to the dining table.

"A female… do I sense a hint of romance?" his mother teased and he sent a glare at her. She was the only person he would allow himself to be so openly emotional with.

"That would be illogical. Besides, Romance is an emotional response," he reminded her as she sat down across from him.

"Yes, but it would do you a little good to do something a little illogical every once and a while," his mother said and he had to hold back his annoyance. Then they ate in as close to silence as they could find.

But she asked questions about Tibby, asking about her looks, her personality, etc. Eventually he and his mother finished dining and they cleaned up before going their separate ways. Heading upstairs he worked on his studies.

After nearly an hour of studying he went and prepared to meditate. His emotions were too close to the surface as it were. He needed to regain control.

He knew it would be a long night.

_[So, another chapter down, another bazillion to go. So, what did you think? Too sappy, too dry? Any comments, questions, complaints, concerns, or corrections? Well, thanks for reading…]_


	3. Chapter 3

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 3<br>_Day 3_

Tibby stood up, having gotten used to referring to herself as Tibby mentally. She looked around her educational Pod and headed up the stairs. She was thinking of Spock.

He was one of the only friends she'd ever had. The only other one had been Richie, the guy who helped out on the family farm and was three years older than her – her brother's age. She'd never been social. Sure, she'd flirt but she'd kick the ass of all the guys who tried to do more than flirt with her. This often got into trouble and landed her with the title of 'slut' and 'whore' more times than she could count… not that it mattered much.

Sighing Tibby looked around, hating where her mind had gone to. She needed to do something physical. She needed an adrenaline rush.

Sparring with Spock would help but only so far. She knew, intellectually, he'd hold back because he wouldn't want to damage her. She needed to do something risky to feel alive. As she walked down the halls towards her room she remembered that just about a mile away from the Academy there was a cliff face. Tibby had never rock climbed before and the thought of doing so helped.

The eighteen-year-old decided her action and got ready to leave.

Only to have to stop when she saw Ambassador Sarek and Spock speaking. She couldn't help but swear before turning around but Spock saw her.

"You are planning something," he stated as they approach her.

"I was planning on breaking the rules," she admitted, not about to lie to Spock. Their tenuous friendship was built on complete honesty. She wouldn't break that friendship on a stupid lie like that. "I was going to go to the nearby Cliffside and climb it."

"Have you had much occasion to climb cliff sides when you were younger?" Ambassador Sarek questioned.

"Nope… wanted a new experience," she admitted. The Ambassador frowned and meant to say something about how illogical it is but she shakes her head. "Before you mention anything about my thoughts being illogical may I remind you I'm the same girl who drove a car off a cliff when she was ten. I don't think I'm the most rational or logical person you'll find."

She noticed both males repress the urge to smile though Spock's eyes and face show it slightly more than his father's.

"I will go with her father… if only to assure she does not… injure herself too badly. And if she does then I will escort her back to the Academy," Spock stated and she had to squash the part of her that wanted to dance around giddily. It annoyed her realizing how much of an affect one male… even if he is a Vulcan-human male… has on her.

"That will be acceptable," Ambassador Sarek stateed. "You have permission to leave the Academy… accompanied by Spock."

"Thank you," she said unable to control her smile, her excitement.

"No need to thank me. It is only logical. With the way you'll be attempting to leave, setting up a system where you will… feel comfortable as Spock's mother would put it. Now, I have other things to attend to," Ambassador Sarek stated and she nodded. He leaves and she turns to look at Spock in shock.

"Did he just, basically, give me permission to leave?" she asked and he nodded. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" she asked before heading out. He didn't follow so she decided he needed a little prompting. "I'll go with, or without you so you may want to follow."

Spock automatically followed after her like she'd expected. Outside Spock led her in the direction of the cliffs. When she got there she realized it was much taller than she'd realized.

"You've never climbed before?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No… have you?" she asked and he nodded.

"The _Kahs-wan_," he states plainly and she frowns trying to remember what that is. Since arriving she'd been doing research at night into Vulcan culture.

"Isn't that some sort of coming of age test Vulcan Children have to do?" she asked, wanting to make sure she had her information correct. He appeared impressed as he nodded. Without speaking he went to the cliff. She went to stand at his side before she moves to ascend the Rock.

She gets barely a foot away from the ground and she slips, falling. Spock catches her before she can fall to her ass.

"Try this," he states before moving beside her. There he shows her exactly how to climb. She's not surprised by the feeling of pain in her hands as she climbs up. She moves up the wall of rock, Spock remaining at her side.

Nearing the top she suddenly feels her grasp slip. She doesn't yell though she knows by all rights she should have yelled. She should have bloody well screamed out in fear. She doesn't and she doesn't know why.

Then she feels a hand grab her wrist as she goes to fall. Instinctively her hand also wraps around his cooler wrist. Then she slams into the wall, jagged rocks cutting into her leg.

"Shit," she mutters before gripping the wall. Once Spock is sure she has a grip on the wall he releases her.

"I suggest we make our way down the cliff, and not attempt to go this high again until we are sure you have plenty of experience," he states and she nods.

"Sounds good," she stated going to move her leg down only to hiss in pain. He had moved down some but stops. "Damn. When I get down there I'm going to sit because I think I've done some real damage this time."

"Do you need assistance?" he questioned. She shakes her head before climbing down the wall at a slower pace. Her pride kept her from admitting she really did need help. It felt like forever and by the time she got down every muscle felt like it was screaming. "You are bleeding."

"No dip Sherlock," she responded and he stared at her obviously a little confused. "Sorry. Reflex."

He didn't speak before assessing her wounds tactically which was very unnerving for her. "You will be fine after some rest and a hypo for the pain."

"No," she said automatically. "I'm allergic to nearly every form of painkiller. It could cause anaphylaxis and then death. I'll deal with the pain. It's not an uncommon occurrence for me. Besides, thankfully I'm only allergic to medical drugs and not actual ingestible objects."

"Well, let me help you," he stated while wrapping her arm around his shoulder, then assisting her in limping to the Academy. A few Vulcans pass them and stare but she can't deal with that. Maybe it's the red blood, or a human touching a Vulcan. She tries to steel her face against her inner turmoil. She thinks she succeeds.

Once inside they get to her room which is right near the door they entered. He grabs a wrap and manages to get her leg bandaged. Once it was no longer bleeding she insisted they head off to the cafeteria for dinner. She tells him she needs to eat after losing blood.

In the cafeteria he makes her eat soup stating it will help replenish her internal fluids as having been injured they are depleted. She didn't know if that was completely true but doesn't argue. Besides, it's really good and she notices that it's one of his favorite, despite the fact all the other Vulcans complain that it is illogical to eat a breakfast meal so late in the day.

From there they talk and they each ask questions which get answered. She learns a lot about him, including the fact his childhood had been very unhappy though he didn't consider that an adequate description.

She still ended up learning a lot about him and the prejudices of this 'advanced' society which she hadn't suspected. It explained a lot though, in her opinion.

As he walked her back to her quarters, which she insisted wasn't necessary but he did anyways, they were stopped by the jackass who'd tried to get in her pants on the ride there.

"Well isn't this quaint. The girl who was too good for everyone is putting out for the Vulcan," he states and she feels Spock tense beside her. She touches him lightly while moving a step forward, hiding her limp.

"First off, I wouldn't put out to you as you phrased it because you're nothing but a creep. Secondly, who I sleep with is none of your damned business. Now, get lost little boy," she put it before heading off towards the exit.

She then feels a hand on her shoulder tightly and turns to see the asshole gripping her.

"Oh, no you don't," he tells her but Spock steps in. He grabs the bullies hand and removes it from her arm which will definitely bruise. He doesn't say a word as he squeezes the guy's arm then tosses it aside a little rougher than necessary. "Don't touch me, Vulcan."

"You should learn some manners," Spock tells the other man before escorting her to her room. She is fuming though trying to hold back her emotions. He seems to understand her emotions because he turns to look at her just ten feet from her door. "What was he insinuating. I did not understand all of those human phrases."

"He claimed I was having a… sexual relationship with you," she states with a blush. She saw his own cheeks and the tips of his ears turn slightly green from a blush. "Sorry about earlier."

"No need for you to feel Sorry," he tells her and she blushes After that they awkwardly say their goodbyes and she enters her quarters, hearing his retreating steps in the hallway. Once the door is closed she leans against it, trying to control her raging emotions and hormones.

_~CROSS CULTURE~_

Spock kept trying to clear his mind, trying to meditate his emotions away. But his mind would not slow down, he could not concentrate.

After an hour of unsuccessful meditation he stood up. Then he went down the stairs to the sitting room where his mother was still sitting.

"You want to talk about it?" his mother asked without looking up from her book.

"A human male insinuated that Tabitha Kirk and I were in… a sexual relationship. It also sounded like he has tried to proposition her in the past. My emotions… are strong when it comes to this subject," he tells his mother who looks at him with a smile.

"What are they?" his mother asked and he hesitated.

"I feel Anger that they would treat her so coldly. I feel sadness that there are no humans here that will accept her. I also feel… joy at the fact she did not correct their assumption that we are a couple. And I also feel… I am not sure what this emotion is. The idea that another would assume they are good enough for Tibby… that they have the right to…" he said, his hands fisting.

"Jealousy," she stated and he stopped, looking up at her. "That feeling is Jealousy."

"What do I do about it?" he asked, imploring his mother to give him the answer. She smiled and he saw sadness on her face.

"Either you ignore that feeling or you tell her and risk your friendship," she told him and he nodded. "It's a reoccurring emotion that even your father feels. It makes people, especially male Vulcans in my experience, territorial. Just make sure you keep control so you don't accidentally hurt her or any other males that go near her."

"Thank you mother," he stated standing. "I think, now that I can identify the emotions I'll be able to repress them better."

"No problem Spock," she said with a smile. Then he headed up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 4<br>_Day 6_

Spock walked down the stairs of his home hearing his mother and father were still asleep. He grabbed something to eat quickly. Then he headed out of their Residence and walked briskly towards the Academy.

He used the side entrance which was usually avoided since it led to student quarters that were usually left open. The first door inside that hallway opened automatically and Tibby stepped out. She was wearing a black tank top with a pair of baggy dark grey pants. Her long blonde hair was pulled up beneath the same scarf she always wore out in public.

"Morning Spock," she said with a smile and he inclined his head as she fell into stride with him. As they walked some Vulcans stopped to stare. Most at the academy just ignored them.

It was a common sight, those two side by side while walking across the building.

"So, we sparring?" she asked like she did every morning.

"Yes," he told her. "Have you eaten this morning?"

"No," she said honestly and he wanted to groan at the lack of concern he'd seen when it involved her own well being. "I don't eat breakfast. If I eat breakfast I won't be hungry for lunch."

Ignoring her he led her to the cafeteria where she complained only half-heartedly. The Vulcan Caterers watched them. He'd heard some Vulcans wondering if they were in a romantic relationship. A few even asked if they were planning on bonding.

The rumors that spread had gone so far that his great aunt T'Pau came and questioned them. His father denied them stating they were just acquaintances and there was no basis of truth where them bonding together were concerned.

T'Pau had said that Spock bonding with a human would actually be logical because she doubted Vulcans would bond with him due to his human heritage.

"You're quiet today," Tibby said, breaking him out of his reverie of thought.

"I apologize," he states and she shakes her head.

"What's on your mind, Spock?" she asked and he went to correct that comment at how illogical it really was since nothing could literally be on a person's mind but she shook him off. "I know, I know. You don't need to correct me. What are you thinking about?"

"Do you realize everybody assumes we are… intimately connected," he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… I assumed that with how much time we spend together. And apparently Vulcans are just as big of gossips as Humans… who would have guessed. Something else is bothering you," she stated as she finished her food. Then she stood up to dump her food. He followed her.

"The matriarch of my family line… she heard a rumor that I intended to bond with you," he states and she looks at him puzzled. "That is marriage in other cultures." She nodded. "When she was informed I had no such designs she seemed almost… disappointed I believe would be the word. She stated a human bond mate would be a wise decision on my part."

"Probably would. But you have time," she states. "Don't go deciding your future now. Especially since Humans tend to be emotionally driven and you… aren't. You are logically driven which could annoy some humans if they don't see that you do actually have emotions."

He nodded as they went to Spar. They sparred for an hour and forty-five minutes before they headed to their Education Pods for their lessons. She smiled at him and his heart… fluttered. It was the only way to describe it.

Once in there he studied and found the lesson mentally challenging as his mind kept going back to her, the comment about finding a human that actually understood him, about his great aunt expecting him to be with a human, etc.

When he left he found it was noon but Tibby had finished an hour earlier than he had. She also had been seen heading towards her dorm room. He grew concerned that she was not eating the noon meal.

Determined he went to rectify this situation.

_~CROSS CULTURES~_

Tibby Kirk was sitting in her room. She knew she should be getting ready to eat but she wasn't all that hungry. She wasn't sure why either. She couldn't say she had home sickness because she actually felt more at home here than she'd ever felt on Earth.

Sitting there with a book in her hands she is happy alone. Sure, she knew that Spock would be upset because she slipped out earlier than normal, hurrying through her work so she didn't have to explain why she wasn't eating. Still, she was fine, and could handle missing a lunch or two.

Flipping the page in her book a knock suddenly rang from the door. Frowning Tibby stood up and went to answer it.

Opening the door she found Spock standing there with his hands behind his back like always. But the slightest pinch in his eyes, the tenseness of his mouth told her that behind his cold exterior he was very concerned for her. She'd been quickly learning to identify the emotions of Spock, having realized how strong Vulcan emotions really were.

"Have you already eaten Ms. Kirk," Spock asked and she flinched at the 'strained' formality in his voice.

"I'm not hungry Spock… and since when have you been so formal with me?" she asked and he all but bit his inner cheek. "Come on Spock, I'm not hungry. I wanted to read. Is that so bad?"

"It is illogical for you to skip out on a meal, and rather unhealthy," he informed her.

"One skipped meal won't kill me," she told him and he shook his head, almost sighing from frustration. His irritation was tangible though most wouldn't notice it. Sighing she stood up. "If it bothers you this much I'll eat something… but only something small."

"Bothers is…" he begins but she shakes her head.

"Logical… No, but it's emotional and even if Vulcans repress they still feel the slightest amount," she states. "I've watched enough in the past few days to see that much."

"Interesting, please explain," he stated and so she did. She talked about what she'd witnessed. She didn't eat much which she witnessed him take notice of though he didn't call her on it. No, instead he sat there quietly.

Once they ate the pair went for a walk. They talked all the way back to her quarters where the Chessboard came out.

The pair somehow began discussing the future. She learned that, no matter who Spock ended up with, the chances were slim that he'd ever have a child with his chosen mate. Apparently the lead scientists believed him to be infertile which was very sad. It actually hurt to see the pain and disappointment in his eyes.

From there the conversation turned to something… lighter.

After three games, where she won one while he won two, they left. As he left she bit her lip watching him go, smiling.

_[I would like to thank everybody who has read so far and added this to their favorites and/or alerted it. I would also give a special thanks to Midnight Seducer, Lifeclaw, and T'Arrah for their reviews... well, I hope you've liked it so far.]_


	5. Chapter 5

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 5<br>_Day 12_

Striking out her fist he blocked it. Then she kicked at him which he caught, spinning her to the mat. Then he was standing over her. Tibby smiled at him before he helped her up. It was after lunch so she knew that the other students… the Humans, as well as most of the Vulcans, had returned to their education pods. Somehow she, being only human, was on par with some of the smartest Vulcan students the Academy had.

"So… what do you do with your friends back on earth?" Spock asked as he handed her the water bottle she always carried with her.

Thankfully the quarters were air conditioned due to the human need for the air to be cooler. Unfortunately the rest of the world, for the most part, was not. It was cooled to Vulcan settings which was only slightly cooler than the temperature outside.

"I don't really have friends on earth. Sure, there is Richie who gets paid to help around the farm. But most everyone else is too… juvenile," She states and he tenses. She feels him tense up beside her. "Besides, it's better to be lonely. That way you don't have to deal with teasing and the scornful looks of your peers."

He sighed. He actually sighed. In her vision she saw him sag a little.

"That is something I understand," he states and she puts an arm on his shoulder. Then she stops, him stopping to look at her.

Looking at him she could see hurt in the recesses of his eyes.

"No matter what species there are always some sort of prejudices," she said shaking her head, hating that part of reality. He seemed startled by this. "You are too… nice of a person to have been treated anything similarly to what I have. It's not right." He shouldn't have been ridiculed.

"And you should have?" he asked sounding almost indignant. She just shrugged. "Tabitha Kirk, as far as I am concerned you have never done anything that warrants the treatment you have received."

"Maybe not, but it is what it is. I'm smarter than the other students and am not afraid of showing it. Besides, they also know of my reckless ways and tendency to attract trouble in every form imaginable," she tells him.

With that she heads towards the kitchens and he follows. She senses that he wants to talk with her more about what she said but she avoids that conversation. Instead she asks about his culture which they discuss for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 6<br>_Day 14_

"I have a meeting with father today," Tibby heard Spock say as she approached him. "I apologize for I will not be able to accompany you as we normally do."

"That's okay Spock. I'm a big girl. I think I can deal with not having you by my side one day," she said teasingly. He frowned and she rolled her eyes at him. "That's a joke, Spock. Go, I'll be fine."

He nodded before walking away. She smiled shaking her head before heading towards the cafeteria. Once there she went to her normal table where she ate in silence. She noticed several of the guys who had attempted to harass her kept looking from her to the door, watching for Spock.

Once done she began towards her quarters. She was halfway there before she even registered the footsteps behind her.

As soon as she did all hell broke loose.

Somebody slammed into her, shoving her into one of the sideways walls. She blocked a hit that was sent her way while turning to kick with the leg only for someone other than the guy she was aiming at to catch it. Looking she realized there was more than one assailant.

Swearing she pulled back but slammed against the wall. It hurt but she kicked the nearest male between the legs. He buckled to the floor with a groan.

That's when she recognized them.

"Where is that lover of yours?" The one known she knew as Vince asked.

"Yeah, couldn't he stand being with a Vulcan's whore any longer?" the one who still had a bruise from Spock asked with a sneer before he slammed her stomach with his fist. He went for another one but she caught and twisted. She applied the needed amount of pressure causing his bone to snap beneath her hands. He cried out and she kicked him away. Then she swung with her foot while somebody grabbed her head, slamming it into the wall.

Swearing again she did a roundhouse kick which landed sending him sprawling backwards. Before long she was standing there, bleeding but the only one still upright.

Once done she limped to her quarters, thankful to not pass any of the other students. This went for both Vulcans and Humans alike.

The closer she got to her quarters she began to realize there was black outlining her sight of vision. It kept encroaching in her line of sight and she swore. Getting to her quarters she felt her strength leaving.

Once in her quarters she felt her knees give out. She stumbled forward colliding with the ground. That's when everything went black.

When she woke up she smelt something sterile and knew she was in a medical infirmary. She didn't even have to open her eyes to recognize it. Despite that she felt some pressure on her left hand. Opening her blue eyes she was startled to see Spock with his hand in hers.

He looked like he'd gone without sleep for a few days. Observing him she saw dark bags under his eyes which she knew were from his maternal heritage as Vulcans took nearly a week for bags to appear. When they did appear the bags always were less noticeable than on humans.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, her throat dry and scratchy.

"Four and a half days," Spock told her. "The boys who did this… they are leaving tomorrow on the earliest shuttle."

"Okay," she whispered. She glanced at their hands and observed how he didn't pull away. "Who found me?" He looked down and she knew it was him who found her. "Thank you, Spock. I'm thinking I actually injured myself pretty bad this time."

"You died on the table. They had to bring you back. I…" he cut off and she saw fear in his eyes and pain.

Glancing around she looked to see they were alone in the medical bay. She then turned to Spock. "Speak your mind. What were you thinking and feeling?"

"I… I dare not for my mind is not logical now," he states and she smiles at him sadly.

"Maybe not, but I didn't ask for logic did I? Now please, what are you thinking and feeling?" she asked and he sighed.

"When I saw you in that state… I felt anger like I've never felt. I honestly considered… doing irreparable damage to those who had done this to you. I felt panic as well that you would not make it. At the time… I barely had control over myself," he told her.

"Spock, it's okay," she says as she put a hand over his clenched fist. "I'm okay. How long, do you suppose I was on the floor?" He bites his lower lip in a very human and nervous manner. "Spock, what's wrong?"

"I… I knew something was wrong with you and went in search of you," he admits. "Several Vulcan Doctors stated there is the beginning of a bond forming between us. It should fade within a few days of infrequent contact. There has been no precedence for a bond forming in this manner."

"Because of how strong you are telepathically compared to most Vulcans?" she asked and he looked at her in almost shock. "I've done the research. While most Vulcans are touch-telepaths they have a limited range. You seem more… in tune with your telepathy than most. I just assumed it was something about the blending of Vulcan and Human DNA. Am I mistaken?" she asked, suddenly feeling insecure. Without looking she sensed awe and wonder.

"No need to feel insecure. You are correct, in all respects. I did not believe you would notice. Few ever do, even my classmates never noticed," he states and there is an edge of frustration there.

"Okay, wait a second…" she said frowning. "This bond. Would it allow me to sense what you're feeling?" He hesitated before nodding.

"They said it was similar to a betrothal bond which allows partners to feel the emotions of their partner so Logically yes," he states.

"So that frustration… that really is you?" she asked and he stopped, obviously stunned. "What? I've been noticing things about your emotions for a while now… actually, since the incident with the rock."

"You never said anything," he states.

"Because I didn't think much of it. I just thought it was the illogical woman's intuition," she said while looking at him. She knew he could tell she was joking. "Anyways, what are we going to do about it? We ignore it and see if it fades or something else?"

"We'll wait," he states and she nods automatically. With that she grabbed his hand gently and felt the connection stronger. He was tired. He hadn't been eating right.

"Go and get some sleep Spock. You need the rest. I'm obviously fine. Please take care of yourself," she tells him and he nods though he doesn't like it. She then closed her eyes, feeling him slip away and the bond fade like it always did. With that she fell into a healing sleep.

_[So, what do you think? Do you like it, do you hate it, are you neutral? Do you have any comments, questions, complaints, concerns, and/or corrections? I would also like to thank everyone who's read _Cross Cultures_ so far. I would also like to thank Invader Kit Membrain, Thalies-Revenge, and RubyHair for your reviews over the last few chapters. I hope I'm remaining true to the characters...Well, Thanks Again.]_


	7. Chapter 7

Cross Culture

Chapter 7

_Day 22_

She felt cramping as she limped through her room. The day she woke up one of the Vulcan doctors gave her a pain reliever which she had an allergic reaction to. It caused a lot of problems. She'd only been released the day before and what sucked was her Period had started.

Most women could take Hypos so that the cramping, swelling, exhaustion, etc didn't affect them. Too bad she was allergic and learned that when she was fourteen. Sighing she grabbed her book and her chess set wondering what was taking Spock so long. Normally he'd be there automatically. Of course, she had snapped at him some due to hormones.

Still… she would prefer to explain.

Sighing she sat down when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in Spock," she called since he had the code. He entered and she smiled until she felt his worry and insecurity. "What's wrong?" At that she removed her old fashion glasses so as to look at him.

"Have I upset you in some way? I cannot recall an incident where I have but…"she shook her head cutting off his words.

"This is awkward but no. It's hormones," she tells him and he frowns, obviously confused. "Do you know about human women's menstrual cycles?"

"Yes," he said, his cheeks and ears going green with blush. She gave him a look and his eyes went slightly wider than normal. "But aren't there hypos… which you obviously can't take. I apologize."

"No need," she reminded him. "Oh, come on. There has to be something as awkward to talk about on Vulcan that is just as Taboo."

"Well," Spock muttered shuffling. He actually shuffled uncomfortably. "There is something known to few outside our species. It's not even in Starfleet's records of us." She frowned wondering what it could be. He sighed before moving to sit beside her. "It is called _Pon Farr_. It's a chemical imbalance that occurs approximately every seven years. In it we lose all control of our emotions and have the urge to…"

"Have sex?" she supplied and he nodded. Both of their cheeks were blushing.

"Yes. We feel the urge to mate. If we do not… fulfill this need we could die," he admits. "Some meditate through it though not always successfully."

"Wow… and this happens to every Vulcan?" she asks and he nods. "That's rough."

"I haven't gone through it yet. Most males go through it in their early teens but I haven't. They are questioning whether I will ever…" he states and she nods. "Anyways. Could you conceal what you've learned? It's not something we talk about as a society. Telling… non-Vulcans is highly problematic."

"Don't worry Spock. Your secret is safe with me," she stated before moving to the chess board. "You care for a game?" He moved to it and their game of wills began. It started with the game but eventually they played five games before dinner.

Once done Spock went and picked up the food, not permitting her to leave the room quite yet. Besides, the trek there and back would be killer on her still healing body. He returned with a tray of light foods which she thanked him for.

After that they talked about their favorite writers.

Despite his mother being human she was startled to learn he had never read _Sherlock Holmes_. With that she pulled out her Carbon Copy of the full works. He had never seen an antique book which she informed him was her favorite type of books to read. After all, Carbon Books were… archaic by Vulcan standards and had only gone out of fashion in the early twenty-first century on earth.

Antiques were her bread and butter though. She loved them and told Spock as much. Antique books, antique tech, antique vehicles, antique weapons; they were things she adored.

"You have a fascinating mind," he told her as she spoke only to cause her to stop. "You jump from subject to subject faster than anyone yet there is always a purpose. Your mind… for a human works faster than any I've met. More than that, your education is on par with some of the brightest the Vulcan academy has to offer. You are farther into the studies by several levels than any of the other human students. And you don't see me any different than you do anyone else which has never happened before."

Right then she had the urge to kiss him but she restrained herself. Instead they continued talking. In the end she limped to the door and when he went to leave she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Spock," she whispered before closing the door. Then she heads to her bed feeling like she's walking on Air.

_[Another chapter down in this story. So, what do you think so far? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Are you currently neutral – not sure if you want to continue reading but will base it on further reading? Well… I would appreciate any comments, concerns, corrections, since they help with my writing to know where to focus. I would also like to thank _Phantom's Ange, lov2catnap, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Angel's lil devil angel, Thalies-Revenge, Black-Dranzer-1119, and T'Arrah _for your reviews over this latest chapter. Well, until next time…]_


	8. Chapter 8

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 8<br>_Day 30_

"What are mind melds like," Tibby asked bluntly and she sensed Spock's surprise. "I've read about them but the reports are scattered. Nobody gives an accurate description as far as I can tell."

"They differ for everybody. For some they are like a violation, especially when fought against. It can do damage to the recipients mind if the Vulcan does not have enough experience to compensate. For others they are more, freeing, liberating of emotional turmoil," Spock told her.

"Have you ever performed one?" she asked.

"Only with supervision. To do so without it would be illogical as somebody could get hurt, myself included," he stated and she shook her head. Then she moved to his side at the window seat.

"Come on Spock. You have to do things a little risky now and again. I know I'm not the best to talk to but if you don't you'll always be a regulation man. Even if it's something small like wearing non-regulation socks with your uniform. You can't be perfect all the time," she told him and he shook his head.

"It's dangerous," he began but she looked at him, pulling up her pants leg to show the scar from the rock climbing injury. Despite that she'd gotten better at rock climbing due to practice. He still disliked her climbing but she could feel him fretting since she learned to identify his emotions through that partial bond they shared that they knew would fade when she left his side. Still, she was learning to shield herself thanks to it.

"Danger is half the excitement Spock," she said teasingly while a bunch of frustration flooded her system. "I'm not asking you to do a Mind Meld on me. I'm just saying, don't always be by the book because that could get people killed just as easy as breaking rules."

"How so," he asked confused and she shook her head.

"Let's say this was Starfleet. They'd be pounding rules and regulations into our head but what they never tell you is that the enemy, the enemy you fight won't be using the same rules. They'll be breaking rules and doing everything in their power to ensure your life is bloody hell if you manage to survive, which is likely you won't. Sometimes you have to pair regulation with survival," she told him and he seemed to puzzle that. Then he looked at her, scooting closer to her.

Then his fingers slid to her face.

"Please, inform me if this becomes painful. I am not sure which images you will witness. If you want to do this," he said nervously.

"It's alright Spock," she said slipping closer so his reach wasn't reaching so far. Their legs were touching and she was all but on his lap now. "I understand."

He nodded before her vision clouded and she let it.

_Day 1_

_Spock was walking towards the Gymnasium. His thoughts were full of questions and baffling emotions he did not understand. There was annoyance and frustration at his father. _

_Walking through one of the doors he spotted a woman entering on the other side. Her features were physically appealing with bright blue eyes and blonde hair that was wrapped in a black scarf. Her body was well sculpted with little to no fat that he could see. Much of it was bare as she was wearing just a black tank top with baggy black pants and tennis shoes. _

_That was only at a momentary glance mind you. His heart rate sped up at the sight of her and those frustrations fled in an instant. He wanted to focus on her. If he didn't know any better he'd suspect he'd just experienced _shan'hal'lak_. _Shan'hal'lak _was illogical. To humans it would be called 'Love-at-first-sight' but it was much more than that. It was an overwhelming urge to be near that person. It was being engulfed in uncontrollable lust, curiousity, and love all at the same time. But it was not something Vulcans dwelled on. She was the focus of his attention but he brushed that illogical thought away. He could not give in to the _shan'hal'lak.

_Instead he headed towards the sparring mat wondering why any of the human students would be up already. He wondered why he even spent any time questioning her actions and motives. He also questioned the fact he wished to learn her name. _

_That's when he realized the human female went to the mat as well. _

"_Would you care to… exercise with me?" he asked, not sure of himself. But his voice was steady but a small hitch. As he looked at the human female he felt drawn to her, an attraction he couldn't resist but he had to. _

"_Sparring?" she asked with a smile. He nodded his head in response, ignoring the tightening he felt. "Sure." With that they both removed their shoes before moving to the mat. As they sparred he found her fighting technique fascinating. It was a mix of many different techniques but with a mastery over none. Her moves were well timed and sporadic. But they disarmed him multiple times, more than he'd like to admit. For the first time he found himself facing a female who could actually stand up to him. _

_Day 2_

_Spock was sitting at a table reading from his PADD when someone slid into the seat across from him. Glancing up he immediately saw Tabitha Kirk sitting there. She was wearing a black thin strapped shirt with a grey jacket over top. Her pants were also black and loose for exercise. _

"_What is this?" she asked holding up a native Vulcan fruit. _

"_Fruit," he states. "You peel the flesh and eat the meaty interior. The exterior can be… toxic." She nodded and put it down. "Aren't you hungry, Tabitha?" _

"_It's Tibby if you please, or call me Jamie if you can't call me Tibby. And anyways, I'm missing earth. Everything here is too hot, too bitter, or just too foreign for me to understand," she says sounding… sad. It made him ache in an almost physical way to hear her sound so upset. _

_As he thought he knew one thing always helped his mother when she was feeling down. _

"_Come with me," he said and she frowned. "Come on." She followed him as he led her through the building all the way to the stairs. Then they traveled the many flights, her keeping up. Once to the roof he took her to the ledge. _

"_Wow," she gasped and he turned to see a look of awe on her face as she looked at the setting sun. He didn't understand why but his mother also adored the sunsets. "That's beautiful."_

"_I know it's not your home. But maybe there are things here… to appeal to your…" he said struggling to speak in a way he knew she'd understand. Looking at her she turned to face him. _

"_Oh shut up, Spock and enjoy the sunset," she said. There was no malice in her voice. So the pair sat in companionable silence, side by side. Though they didn't talk he'd never felt that close to anybody before. _

_Day 3_

_He felt the rocks beneath his hands as he climbed expertly. Every movement up towards the top he couldn't rid himself of the feeling he'd had earlier. He'd felt her body heat scorch him as he showed her the ways in which to properly climb. _

_His mind was distracted by her lingering presence when she began to fall. Instincts over rode logic and he reached out with his fast reflexes, grabbing her hand and wrist. He witnessed her slam into the wall. Through their physical contact he felt her fear though it was not as great as it should have been. Then there was pain though suppressed. _

_That, he sensed, was an unconscious action done without her readily understanding. _

"_Shit," she muttered while gripping for the wall. Once she had a grip that he believed was acceptable for her safety he released her hand. Then he moved down to her side. _

"_I suggest we make our way down the cliff, and not attempt to go this high again until we are sure you have plenty of experience," he stated, wondering why he hadn't considered her getting hurt beforehand. His logic should have prevented this injury from occurring. She nodded. _

"_Sounds good," she responded before going to move. She hissed as she began to alter her position. Her mind had obviously just caught up with the pain. "Damn. When I get down there I'm going to sit because I think I've done some real damage this time." He frowned at the last two words she spoke. He could not help but ask if she needed assistance though he instinctively knew she does. She shook her head so he moved down the wall at her side. She could injure herself or another. _

_When they got to the ground he verbalized the observation that she was bleeding. She in turn insulted him, he believes, before apologizing. He sees she is hiding behind that sarcasm. Slowly he knelt before her, touching her warmer flesh, feeling for any severe damage hiding beneath the surface. _

_This wasn't the first time they've touched. They sparred almost every morning. There was also him catching her. Still, he always forgot that the core temperature of humans is 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit to the Vulcan 91 degrees. _

_Still, despite her cool temperature the touch of her skin against his seared itself into his memory. _

_Day 13_

_Spock walked into the quarters, having received the code from her, despite the fact it was illogical for her to allow him access to her quarters. Still, he entered to see her dressed in shorts and an almost nonexistent shirt. _

_A strange music played through the room. It… fascinated him. _

"_Oh, hey Spock, I'll be with you in a minute," Tabitha Kirk said and he nodded, listening to the strange sounds. They were slow and lyrical. There was little logic yet they were… beautiful. Though it was an illogical reaction he felt it stronger than normal. _

"_What…" he began when she pressed stop. _

"_It's an antique known as an IPod. Old earth teens used them to play music. It has an array of music from the twenty-first century," she stated. He nodded before moving over towards her. She looked at him before pressing play. _

_An old song began to play and she smiled. _

"_It's called _'Man in the Mirror'_ by Michael Jackson," she stated before pulling him forward. "Do you know how to Dance?" He shook his head. She began to teach him, telling him to use the rhythm. He found his head nodding with each beat and she smiled before taking his hand, startling him. Then she slowly began to teach him. _

_Their bodies were close and he felt her heat sear him. Then the song slows down. _

"_This one's called _'Black Velvet'_," she told him while blushing. "You slow dance to this one. On earth slow dances are very, erotic. You're very close, right next to each other. They are romantic and can be sensual if the person knows what they are doing." _

"_Please explain," he said and she restarted the song while pulling him closer. _

"_It would be easier with a physical explanation than a verbal one," she tells him as they begin to dance. This one seems almost, easier for him to understand. They sway, body to body. She stops every so often to explain things like how to dip and bring the partner up slowly. He does later in the song and he hates to admit, the physical aspect of your partner nearing you in the right conditions would be a very… erotic sensation. He keeps control though. _

"_Thank you for the lessons," he states and she blushes. With that she turns off the music and they sit down to play a game of Chess which is much more appropriate. _

_Day 14_

_Spock was talking with his father, alone, when there was a sense of dread that filled him. Fear flooded him. Without thinking he hurried away, not running but moving swiftly down those halls. Only one thought kept repeating itself in his mind. _

_Tibby. _

_He ignored his father who continually tried to stop him. He wouldn't listen. He just moved until he got to Tibby's door then entered her code. _

_As he stepped inside he saw Tibby on the floor. A puddle of her crimson Blood pooled around her soaking her dark grey top and tan pants. His father stopped in the doorway as Spock felt for a pulse. He thanked whatever higher power there was when he found one._

"_Get a doctor in here," he called and his father commed for one. It was a blur between there and the hospital. They had to do surgery on her. As they went to take her in he stopped a human male who was doing his residency on Vulcan. "Don't give her painkillers."_

"_Excuse me?" the young doctor, M'Benga Spock thought his name might have been, asked. _

"_She's allergic to basically every painkiller due to high levels of radiation exposure prenatally," he informed the Doctor who nodded. _

"_We'll take care, thanks for the warning," M'Benga stated and Spock nodded while standing there. The man went to leave but stopped. "You may want to go change and shower. She's going to be under for a while." _

_Spock nodded but he didn't want to leave. He knew he had to. Logically it was the move to make. But his emotions dictated he stay there, keeping a vigil in case there was any change. Not one ruled, normally, by his emotions he headed to his place of residence where he found his mother on the living room._

"_What happened?" his mother asked upon seeing the blood. "Is Tabitha alright?"_

_Anger suddenly snapped in him at that comment, stronger than imaginable. He fought for control over it. _

"_Somebody, a group of people most likely, attacked her. I found her unconscious on the floor of her quarters. She is in surgery now," he told his mother who frowned. "Whoever they are… they have marks. She's strong and fast. When we spar her adequacy is well beyond the norm which makes it difficult for me, a Vulcan with combat training, to fight her then it would be difficult for them." _

"_She'll be okay. From what you've said, she's strong," his mother told him and he nodded at her sadly. _

_With that he went up and used the sonic shower. Then he put on some clothing and went back to the hospital. His father was there waiting in vigil. After all, his father was in charge of this program. If she died it would fall on his father. _

"_You do not need to be here, my son," his father said. _

"_I do," Spock said, without a thought. His father turned to look at him as a healer came out and his father went to speak them. He noticed his father seemed startled by whatever the Vulcan healer said before glancing at him. Then they walked over to him. _

"_Go with the Healer Spock," his father ordered. Spock did as ordered, not allowing his confusion to show through. As he got to the room they made him stand nearby in a room known to be for bond mates so they could be nearby but unable to see their mate. He didn't understand why they were putting him there. _

_Until he realized that he must have bonded with Tabitha Kirk somehow. _

_Nearly an hour in his heart broke and he felt a pain as a single buzzing sound began to resound through the room. He barely kept himself standing. That pain would have brought him to his knees if he wasn't aware of the fact on the other side of that divider were other Vulcans. Despite the pain he had to be proper. _

_Then the pain eased as the beeping returned and she was back. He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. She was alive. He let that thought help him as he did a partial meditation for maybe forty-five minutes. _

_After several hours the doctor came in and retrieved him. _

"_It is peculiar," the human doctor called M'Benga said. "According to the healers you have unknowingly begun building a bond with her which has _never_ happened in the history of Vulcan. Oh, and she did have an allergic reaction but due to your warning we were able to compensate for that."_

_Spock just nodded as they walked into the room where she looked so fragile. _

"_Jamie Tabitha Kirk is lucky to have someone to care for her here," M'Benga said with a smile. Spock didn't question her first name, too caught up to even notice it. He doubted he'd remember it after everything was said and done. "She's also lucky that you got to her in time. Any longer and the blood loss could have done irreparable harm."_

"_Thank you Doctor," he said as he moved to her side, compelled to be near her while she was so weak. The man nodded before walking away. The human Doctor walked away while his father walked in. _

"_Security just alerted me that they found the perpetrators," his father said and Spock felt his fists clench. "They claim she started it and with…"_

"_I have been witness to them attempting to start previous altercations with her," Spock told his father. "I believe one still has a bruise on his wrist from me after he attempted to get her. All of those males are…" He stopped to breathe, regaining his temper. "The bruise on his wrist occurred because he assumed she and I were in a sexual relationship which is what he and all those other males wanted from her. They assumed due to the amount of time... According to her and what I have witnessed they have all… propositioned her." _

"_Thank you for this new information Spock. We will deal with them accordingly. You should meditate my son," his father said and Spock went to argue. He wanted to deal with those boys. But a sudden hand on her wrist caused them both to look down. _

_All his anger dissipated and he sat down beside her. His father nodded before leaving. _

_Day 15_

_Spock was meditating next to her. She was still being kept unconscious for her own health but he was still worried. He was trying to meditate. He couldn't concentrate. It was making it difficult to focus. And the fact his instructors were worried he would fall behind in his studies also concerned him. _

_He shook his head while almost imploring Tibby to wake up so he'd know she was truly alright. It was illogical, but when it came to her his emotions seemed more in control. _

_Day 18_

_They'd taken her off the drugs which had kept her in a chemically induced coma. Now it was just waiting for her to wake up. Sensing a slight squeeze of her hand he looked up to see she was waking up. Her blue eyes opened slowly and he felt… relief he believed was the name of that emotion he felt. _

"_How long have I been out?" she asked as her throat sounded dry and scratchy. _

"_Four and a half days," Spock told her, not bothering to remove his hand from hers, even when she noticed it. "The boys who did this- they are leaving tomorrow on the earliest shuttle." He didn't believe it was soon enough. They should have been gone before then._

"_Okay," she whispered to him. "Who found me?" He couldn't look at her, remembering the conditions she'd been in when he'd found her. "Thank you, Spock. I'm thinking I actually injured myself pretty bad this time."_

"_You died on the table. They had to bring you back. I…" he began before cutting himself. He couldn't speak, especially since his father was near the door speaking to the human doctor. Then the human doctor left as she spoke after looking around though not seeing his father. _

"_Speak your mind. What were you thinking and feeling?" she asked. He hesitated before answering honestly. _

"_I… I dare not for my mind is not logical now," he told her honestly. She smiled sadly at him and he knew she wanted him to speak the truth, no matter how logical it was. She always wanted the truth, which was the same for him. _

"_Maybe not, but I didn't ask for logic did I? Now, please, what are you thinking and feeling?" she asked and he released a sigh similar to one his mother would release when aggravated. _

"_When I saw you in that state… I felt anger like I've never felt. I honestly considered… doing irreparable damage to those who had done this to you. I felt panic as well that you would not make it. At the time… I barely had control of myself," he told her being completely honest. _

_Then she put a hand over his clenched fist and his hand released its grip as she spoke. "Spock it's okay. I'm okay. How long do you suppose I was on the floor?" He felt himself bite his lower lip, a bad habit he had acquired from her. "Spock, what's wrong?" _

_Now_

As they pulled out of each other's minds she felt like she understood him better. She could also sense his rampant emotions.

Before they knew what was happening his lips were on hers and she had one of his hands in hers while the other was laced through his hair holding him in place. Their lips pressed possessively against each other.

She could feel his powerful emotions still and he could sense all of hers. When they finally pulled away they were both out of breath.

Then he stood up swiftly leaving her startled.

"I apologize," he stated before walking from the room leaving her confused. Internally she was thinking 'what the hell just happened?'

_[So, another chapter down, more to come. So, what do you think so far? Do you like it, hate it, currently neutral? A question for you – do you think I'm keeping true to the characters considering the story? One of my cousins said I'm turning Jim/Tibby into a girly-girl and I just wonder if I should make her a little more masculine. Any comments, concerns, or corrections are much appreciated. Also I would like to thank everyone who has either favorite or alerted this story. And I'd like to spend a special thanks to _Rin Hitokiri, Electric-Aura, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, lov2catnap, CreativeChica39, Phantom's Ange, Sutekina, Ellieandra, _and_ Fire Dolphin _for their reviews. Until the next time…]_


	9. Chapter 9

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 9<br>_Month 1, Day 3_

Spock woke up in the night from the memory of her lips against his. He remember feeling possessive of her. He'd lost control and he ground his teeth together.

He couldn't lose control like that. What's worse was that had been four days ago. Since then he'd been trying to avoid her. But that was getting more and more difficult. Every part of him needed to be near her.

His very _Katra_ called for her. He knew he shouldn't have left the room as abruptly as he had but he'd felt his control slip. That alone shook him. It was illogical, how connected to her he already felt after only a month. Still, he knew more about her than he knew about anyone. He understood her mind like she understood his.

Standing up he moved to his sonic shower, knowing he needed to get her off his mind. Nearly forty-minutes later he had been unsuccessful. After another attempt to meditate her away also failed he decided to face her.

Changing into his appropriate attire he moved through the house, leaving the residence. Then he went to the Gym where he knew she would be.

Upon entering he stopped. He was greeted by a sight he had not foreseen.

Already sparring, on the mat was Tibby against a human male. The human male was clumsy against her graceful moves. He was unpracticed. When she got him down she then helped him up, instructing him.

She said something and Spock heard the human male snort indignantly. Jealousy boiled through Spock who had to control himself as there was a part of him that wanted to throw the human male away from Tibby. He wanted her to know she was his though she was not. Not really, especially after the way he had behaved these last few days.

Two minutes later the male called it quits saying she'd worn him out. Then he kissed her cheek before leaving past Spock.

"Hey, Tabs, your Vulcan's here," the male called before exiting the room. Tibby turned to look at him and he saw something flash through those eyes akin to anger.

"Come to spar?" she asked while straightening up while dropping the towel she'd been holding back on the bench.

"I have come to apologi…" he begins but she cuts him off.

"I'm not in the mood for an apology. Either we spar, or I head back to my room," she said and he nodded before moving to her side, slipping off his shoes. Once there she barely gives him a moment to collect himself.

He is unsurprised to find her actions more aggressive than they normally were. Her anger radiated from her in waves.

After forty-five minutes of fierce sparring she collapsed to her knees exhausted. He is not sure what to do when she speaks.

"You shouldn't have run off like that. I would have apologized for making you uncomfortable. Instead you left me there feeling like I'd been completely stupid. And then avoiding me made me feel more alone than I've felt in a very long time," she told him. "I might as well have been back on earth."

"I apologize. When it comes to you my… logic is skewed by emotions I can hardly control," he tells her.

"That would almost be taken as a sweet compliment," she says while standing up. She avoids looking at his face though he can see she is crying like his mother would when his parents argued over what was best for him.

"Who was that male?" he asked trying to sound uncaring but he failed at that. She tensed.

Her eyes squinted as she appraised him then she scoffed. "You're jealous. You're jealous of him… you are way off base there, Spock," she told him. He was not sure what she meant by that. She smirked while looking at him. "His name is Lucas and he's gay, meaning he would be more interested in you than me."

Spock was confused by that.

"I do not understand the logic in being attracted to somebody of the same gender," he told her and she actually laughed.

"Well, nobody ever said that sexual attraction was logical," she told him before looking at him. "And don't ever react like that again, Spock. Otherwise, the next time I won't wait for you to apologize. I'll be gone. After all, I won't wait for something I have no way of knowing whether will really come."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'll only wait for someone if I know they will be back. With you, I don't have any reassurances. So, you do that again don't expect me to be waiting," she stated again. He nodded, knowing it was true. With him there weren't any reassurances, not unless they bonded.

Changing the topic they went to get breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 10<br>_Month 1, Day 8_

Tabitha Kirk awoke knowing today was the first day they wouldn't have to study since her arrival. Today was the equivalent of a Vulcan weekend. Sitting up she wondered what she would do with her day.

As she sat up she heard the door open and looked to see Spock in the door.

"I'm just getting up Spock, and it's not even dawn yet," she muttered while he moved towards her.

"Get up. I have something I would like to show you," he stated and she frowned before standing up. His face turned green as he realized she was wearing nothing but a spaghetti strapped top and underwear.

"It's comfortable," she told him with a shrug while she grabbed some clothes and went in to the shower. She could sense both his discomfort and arousal through their bond which was stronger than it had been before their fight.

After taking a quick sonic shower she stepped out dressed in a tank, thin jacket, and her baggy pants.

"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded her head while slipping on her shoes. Then he led her from the building quickly in the dark. The terrain was difficult for her and she slipped several times, scraping her hands and knees, even tearing the knee of her pants.

But soon he led her up to the entrance of a room.

"Where are we?" she asked and he looked at her.

"This is the Katric Ark. I can't take you in," he stated while leading her towards a small rock nearby. "The Katric Ark was once used to transfer my ancestor, Surak's _Katra_ from one Vulcan to another for many generations until it finally found a home in another willing Vulcan. Since then it has become known to hold all the wealth of knowledge of my people."

"Okay, why are we here?" she asked.

"The same reason I often come here to this spot," a new female voice said and Tibby turned to see a pretty woman standing nearby, moving towards them. Spock stood so Tabitha did as well. "I am Spock's mother. And you must be Tibby."

"I am. It's nice to meet you Lady Amanda Grayson," Tibby said respectfully while shaking the woman's hand which brought a sarcastic smile to the woman's face.

"Please, call me Amanda," the woman said. "And it is good to meet you since I've heard so much about you."

"All bad I hope," she teased and Amanda chuckled while Spock looked confused at that.

"Not really good or bad. He just told me the truth," Amanda told Tibby. "He told me, in uncertain terms; you are an adrenaline junkie who attracts trouble with a very smart and active mind. Did he miss anything?"

"Probably not," Tibby said with a smile as Amanda sat next to them. They got quiet when the sun suddenly rose on the horizon. It sent violets, bright reds, and burnt oranges spiraling across the sky. It took her breath away and her hand automatically grabbed his. He didn't pull away but just held on. "Wow." She gasped that when she finally found coherency again.

"This is probably why Spock brought you up here. You have the best views I've found on the planet. You can see everything… metaphorically speaking," Amanda said while correcting herself for Spock. She eyed their hands for a moment while a smile toyed at her lips. Then her eyes turned back to the sunrise.

Once the sun was over the horizon Spock led her back towards the academy where they would spend the day talking about the Sherlock Holmes books he'd read due to her encouragement as well as play a number of games of Chess. Time flew by quickly.

By the end he leaves and she smiles having enjoyed the day. That sunrise had been beautiful.

_[Two chapters this time… Do you like it, hate it? Any comments, concerns or corrections? Thank you to everyone who has favorite/alerted my story. I would like to spend a special thank you to _Kelsxx09, RubyHair, Rin Hitokiri, Fire Dolphin, angel's lil devil angel, Electric-Aura, _and _MirrorFlower and DarkWind_ for your reviews_._ Thank you again.]_


	11. Chapter 11

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 11<br>_Month 1, Day 14_

Jamie Tabitha Kirk walked up the stairs from her Education Pod and as she got to the surface she saw Spock coming from his pod towards her. She smiled while looking at him until she sees his eyes are concerned. Anyone would else miss it. But she wasn't anyone else.

"What's wrong?" she asked, grabbing his hand while they ignored the eyes of the Vulcans that seemed startled and appalled by her touching him.

"My mother has requested your presence at dinner tonight," he tells her. She suddenly understands his worry. She hadn't seen or spoken to Lady Amanda Grayson since that sunrise at the _Katric Ark_. They hadn't spoken much during that time. She wasn't sure what sort of impression she'd left the woman with and that actually scared her.

"I… I'm not sure that's such a good idea," she told him and he looked at her confused. "What if I embarrass you or…"

"Embarrass is not…" he stated and she nodded.

"Logical, yeah, I know. Still," she began and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "So… when are we expected?"

"Six o'clock," he told her automatically. She nodded before they headed to the cafeteria, him leading the way. There she got very little on her plate and mostly moved it around though she didn't eat but a few bites. Spock noticed, of course he did. "Are you not hungry?"

"Not really," she admitted.

"Well you should try to eat a little something at least," Spock told her. "Skipping meals is not healthy."

"Yes mom," she said sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow at that taunt but didn't respond verbally. She felt his annoyance though. She smiled before looking down at her hands. Then she went and ate a little more food.

Still, she didn't eat all that much. It did enough to appease Spock though so that was good. After eating they went back to her quarters.

Without thinking she pulled out the chessboard. They continued the spar they always did. Unlike when they physically sparred this was mental and they were on par with each other in skill. He fought with logic, she adapted quickly seeing opportunities and taking them.

They played for hours in silence. The awkwardness was tangible between them.

Too soon it is five o'clock and Spock begins to put away the board. She slowly changes into a sheer blue top with a white camisole underneath. The sleeves of the pale blue top are three quarter and flare at the end. She puts on a pair of her nicest jeans, which she'd been able to get washed twelve times since arriving. She also put her hair up in a scarf, like normal. The only difference was this scarf matched her top. They'd been saved for special occasions.

Stepping out dressed like that Spock actually did a double take. Looking at his eyes she saw something there she'd never seen in them… not to that magnitude at least.

Lust.

She felt herself blushing at that. She knew she didn't have to. Spock had seen her half naked when he arrived early and taken her up to watch the sunrise near the entrance of the _Katric Ark_. He had been inside her mind and could sense her emotions even more than she could sense his even now though he rarely shared that fact with her.

Still, she felt his lust course through her thanks to their bond, saw it in his eyes. It was completely un-Spock-like and it turned her on ever so slightly. Not that she'd let him know that.

In the previous days he'd been teaching her about the bond, even if it was a partial one. He'd taught her how to block her emotions which she clamped down on at that point. She didn't want him to know her every emotion.

The pair moved towards the door in silence. She sensed him struggling to remain controlled, to regain detachment which she tended to make nonexistent.

They walked through the desert and arrived at his home or place of residence as he called it. It was a nice little place. As they entered the front door she smelt… tomatoes? Glancing at a nearby dining room she found it was cute, and simple.

"I hope you like Tomato Bruchetta," the voice of Lady Amanda Grayson called from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am," Tibby called as Spock's mother peeked in the room.

"Call me Amanda. Now, Spock could you set the table. Tibby, could you come in and help me with the vegetable soup," Amanda called and Tibby went to the kitchen where she moved through the kitchen.

They were quiet for the most part until they went to the dining room with the food.

"So, you're the woman who has befriended my _sa-fu_," Amanda said and Tibby frowned, not sure what that meant. Amanda must have noticed because she looked at Spock. "Haven't you been instructing her in Vulcan language?"

"She has not made any…" he began but his mother waved him off. He pinched his lips closed and she felt slight irritation from him though his face was mostly stoic.

"_Sa-fu_ means Son in Vulcan. Do you know anything in Vulcan?" Amanda asked.

"Very little," she admitted feeling suddenly like she was under a microscope due to this woman's presence.

"Will _sa-mekh_ be joining us later this evening?" Spock asked his mother who snorted.

"No. My dear _sa-telsu_ has decided to spend the evening at work," Amanda said and Tibby heard the annoyance in those words. She knew that Spock wasn't blind to his mother's annoyance though she was pretty sure his mother did love his father despite that annoyance.

After a moment his mother began asking them both about their lessons and seemed almost thrilled when she heard how high Tibby's own lessons were. She asked a lot of questions and they talked over everything.

She learned Amanda had been an elementary level teacher on earth before she fell in love with Sarek and agreed to bond with him. Once they finished eating Tibby helped clean up then Spock went upstairs to change.

When he left the room Amanda looked at her.

"It's nice to finally speak in depth with the woman who has captured my son's heart," Amanda said. "I see why he's falling in love with you."

"I… I don't…" she began but Amanda raised a hand at the younger woman.

"You may not realize it but I've known Spock all his life. I _am _his mother after all. He is falling for you; fast and hard. And if I may say so, you appear to be falling for him too," Amanda said. Tibby went to argue but found she couldn't. Was it possible she really was falling in love with him? Yeah, she felt an attraction to him stronger than she'd ever felt before. She did get along with him, well. He was her best friend, but was she in love with him?

Before she could find her own words Spock came striding down the stairs into the room. She felt herself smiling at him.

They continued to talk. Then like all parents, Amanda began discussing Spock's past. She learned that he'd only ever been in trouble at school once, for beating up an older student who had called her a 'whore' which he verbally argued about. She also learned that when he was five his mother tried to teach him to draw.

She still had the drawing which was the worst in a cute sort of way.

Story after story were told ending with Spock receiving a thick green blush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"That's so cute," Tibby said with a smile. He raised a brow but didn't speak. Just then a clock chimed and they all looked at the clock instantly.

She realized it was well past curfew and would be in so much trouble if she was caught out of dorms now. She went to stand and apologize but Amanda stood up.

"Spock, would you take Tibby up to the spare bedroom," Amanda asked. "It would be too late for her to be wandering the halls."

"But…" Tibby went to argue while pulling at her clothes to indicate she couldn't wear them again.

"I will give you one of Spock's larger shirts to wear for tonight," Amanda said and Tibby blushed at the idea of wearing one of his shirts. He did too though she was unaware of that. Amanda on the other hand just smirked from getting that reaction. "Tomorrow I will see if any of my earth wardrobe will fit you."

"Thank you," Tibby stated and Amanda nodded. Then Spock took her hand and gently led Tibby up the stairs. Neither teen noticed Amanda's smirk as she watched them move with their hands clamped together.

"This is the guest bedroom," Spock said as he opened one of the doors which was at the far end of the bedroom. "Will this be ade…"

"Its fine," she told him with a smile while looking at the room which was actually pale blues and greens which contrasted with the warmer colors of the rest of the house. There was a door in the side wall and she wasn't sure where it went.

"This is the bathroom that adjoins to my quarters," Spock told her while opening the door to show a full bathroom.

"Okay, thank you for this," she said. He looked at her confused. "For, you know, letting me stay despite the fact it's probably not the most appropriate. You could have had me go back to my dorm but you are letting me stay so thank you."

"There is no need," he stated and she thought she saw a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you anyways," she said before kissing his cheek. He nodded his head at that.

"Good night, Tabitha," he whispered before giving her a full fledged, mind blowing, toe curling kiss that left her reeling after just a brief few moments. Then he walked away and she felt his almost… pride at having left her speechless.

She moved over to the bed and sat down. Her head was spinning and she felt light headed. Then Amanda walked in with one of Spock's shirts.

"This is one of Spock's older shirts… are you feeling alright?" Amanda asked after handing her the shirt.

"Yeah, just a little… never mind," Tibby said with a blush. Amanda looked at her worried. "I think I'm a bad influence on Spock." Amanda looked really confused now. "Let's just say… he holds my hand in public which is a no-no. He has no qualms about small signs of P.D.A. which other Vulcans seem appalled at. And the fact we've kissed… a few times and he's one hell of a kisser. I'm corrupting him."

"Somebody has to. He is part human after all," Amanda states mischievously. "Now, good night Tibby."

"Good night," Tibby stated. After Amanda left Tibby changed into that shirt and slid into bed. She fell asleep with ease.

_~CROSS CULTURE~_

Spock sat there meditating his way through his emotions. Despite everything his mind kept returning to her. He kept thinking of Tabitha Kirk. He knew her first name started with a J though he never seemed to remember it. He'd never had problems with names.

But every time he looked at her he identified her only as Tabitha or Tibby. Her first name was of no importance to him as she would always be Tibby, his Tibby. He pulled at himself, mentally. She was not his Tibby. She was her own person. Yet he felt… possessive of her. The fact his mother had given her something of his to wear caused him to feel tension in his penis that he normally controlled when around her. Sexual arousal was a common experience when it came to Tibby. She brought out a more… carnal part of him.

Sighing he stood up, suddenly thinking too much to calm his mind.

Standing up he went to his bathroom and used the toilet. He went and washed his hands only to hear the shuffling from the next room.

Curiosity and concern roared through him so he peeking into the spare bedroom. He saw Tibby was asleep and had turned. She looked so peaceful, like he had only ever seen her when they were alone. Her features were soft. Long lashes framed her blue eyes which are closed from his view.

Seeing it was just her moving in her sleep he goes to sleep, but not before gently tracing his fingers along her cheek. She turns gently into the touch and he quickly leaves, needing to regain his control. He also wants to ignore the staggering emotions he felt being emitted by her.

He wants to ignore the trust and maybe love he sensed. He doesn't want to acknowledge that his metaphorical heart swelled at the idea that she loved him. He didn't want to admit he thought he may love her… no, that was wrong. He suspected he was in love with her though he'd never admit it out loud. And knowing her, even if she was in love with him she'd never admit it out loud to him or anyone.

Spock returned his room to meditate another hour, so he could gain some ounce of control. Then he went to sleep.

In the morning he awoke to the sound of somebody in the bathroom. It took him a moment to remember Tibby had stayed the night. He stood up as the sound of the sonic shower went silent. Then he heard his mother's voice raised.

"She was here because I invited her. By the time we realized how late it got it was too late for her to be wandering back to the academy alone. Besides, what if they did? It's not like he has a bond-mate he needs to be faithful to. And she was too worried about the fact they've kissed and she's worried she's corrupting him to go farther than that," his mother yelled.

Straining his ears he heard his father speak. "Ms. Kirk is not the best chose for him to be around. She has begun to fall behind in her studies."

"Sarek, she was in the hospital for over a week. If she hadn't fallen behind I would be worried about her," his mother stated. "Besides, she's a good kid."

"Good is not…" his father began but his mother cut him off.

"I know, 'not an adequate description'. Sarek, just leave them be," he heard his mother tell his father. "They are teens, and they have a lot of life a head of them. Besides, you said it yourself. He's begun to build a bond with her. Just let them be."

He stopped listening as his door opened to show Tibby in a white shirt which hung off her shoulders and was a small strap around her upper arm. She was also in a long pale blue skirt with a pair of flats he didn't recognize. Her hair was pulled back though most of it hung down the back showing how long it really was. She pulled at the clothing in discomfort.

"The bathroom's open for you," she stated.

"Thank you," he said and she nodded before heading to her room. Then she went to leave but he stopped her. "You look…" he wanted to pay her a compliment but he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know how to admit she was beautiful.

"Thanks," she whispered, seemingly able to understand what he meant. A blush crossed her cheeks making her even more beautiful.

He released her arm so she could leave the room for her own. He went into the bathroom and used the facilities. Then he changed into his clothing before he went to her door. She opened and he led her down the stairs.

Once they had breakfast in awkward silence he led Tibby from the place of residence, leading her down the path towards the academy. The rest of the day went like any other. Only, today he decided to send her back to her education pod after lunch. He went down there and helped her so that they could catch her up on what she was behind on.

After they raised her a few days worth of lessons, though not as far as he knew she should be, they went to eat dinner. From there they went to her quarters where they played a single game of Chess.

"See you tomorrow," she stated and he nodded before kissing her forehead, the human way. Then he left for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 12<br>_Month 1, Day 28_

Sighing Tibby went to the door, having come back after done with her lessons. She felt a cramp in her stomach and closed her eyes.

"You don't have to knock," she stated as she opened the door. She was surprised to see Spock standing there with his hands full of fruits. "Spock?"

"By my calculations it has been nearly a month since… anyways, I suspect you would appreciate this more than anything else I could get for you," he stated. She smiled at him, kissing his cheek while grabbing the food and placing it on the table. Then she pulled him into the room.

"Thank you Spock," she stated while kissing his cheek again. She goes to pull away but he kisses her in return. This time on the lips and like every previous time it left her reeling and breathless. This time she saw it affected him as well.

"No thanks necessary," he muttered after a moment before they moved around the room, setting up the chess board on the bed and putting food on either side of the board so he could eat as well, though he chose one of the salads rather than fruit.

They played for hours.

"So, what is your greatest asset," she asked him, "Your greatest asset and your greatest flaw?"

"My logic and control in all matters… all but you that is," he stated and a blush graced her cheeks. "You are the one area that my control slips. That, is my greatest weakness and my greatest asset. What is your greatest asset and flaw?" He stole her last Rook.

"My non-conformity nature I'd have to say is my flaw while my adaptability is my greatest asset," she told him as she stole one of his knights.

"Your non-conformity nature is not a flaw," he told her while putting her king in check with a pawn. She countered that action with ease.

"If that came from anyone else I'd think they were just saying that in the hopes of getting into my pants. From you… I actually believe it," she told him. The corners of his mouth turned up with amusement. Then she grabbed a strawberry and knew he'd replicated them for her. You couldn't find them as far as she was aware. "Have you ever tried strawberries before?" He shook his head and she moved to his side of the board. "Bite."

He looked at the fruit and frowned. There was confusion in his eyes before he leaned forward and bit into the fruit. Then there was surprise.

"It's surprisingly sweet yet bitter," he told her once he'd completely finished the food. She smiled. "I have to admit, it's a strong though enjoyable flavor."

"Glad you like it," she said while holding out the last of the strawberry. He took it and she smiled while moving to wash her hands since she'd gotten a bit of the juices on her hands. She bit her lip as she saw him.

Then she went to her bed and continued to play the game until he won. Then he said good bye, asking if he could reread her Sherlock Holmes copy which she agreed to.

Leaving she felt herself surprisingly wishing he wasn't leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 13<br>_Month 2, Day 8_

Tibby walked up the steps of her Education Pod. Her eyes skimmed her surroundings, looking to see Spock was walking up the stairs of his pod as well. She smiled at him before walking over towards him.

"I want to go rock climbing. You want to accompany me?" she asked mischievously and he nodded his head before they began to walk towards her dorm. There she changed into loose clothing. There they went to the cliff she climbed once a week, approximately.

They got to the rocks and she touched his hands before she began to free climb up the side. He was at her side the whole way.

It took her a while to get to the top. Halfway up she cut her hand but ignored the pain, compartmentalizing it like she did all of the other injuries she'd ever received. Once at the top she sat with her feet handing down while looking at Spock who got there moments after she did. She knew this was because he was watching her to make sure she didn't fall.

Since that first accident he'd been over protective. Though she liked to say he was really watching her ass though they both knew that wasn't the case.

"Your talent has increased," he admitted as he got next to her and looked out at the horizon.

"Thanks. You know, you don't have to stay at my side the whole climb. I doubt I'll fall," she told him with a smile. She felt his concern at this. _"Anyways, when do you want to head back to the academy?"_ She asked this last question in Vulcan which, she'd been learning. She knew her accent was horrible. Ever since that conversation over dinner where she hadn't known half of the words that were being said he had been instructing her. She was getting better and she could actually do normal conversations.

"_I believe the earth term would be 'whenever you are',"_ he stated also in Vulcan.

"Let's head back now, get a game of chess or two in," she told him and he nodded. Then they climbed down the wall of rock. As they got to the bottom he grabbed her hand and turned it palm up.

"You injured your hand. When did that occur?" he asks as he runs his hand along the gash in the flesh.

"When we were working on our incline," she states before realizing how Vulcan that language makes her. She hardly suppresses a smile. "I caught it on a jagged edge."

"We will bandage it when we return to the academy," he stated. She was touched by his concern even if it's over something as small as a cut on her hand.

She nods and they head back to the academy. There he gently swabbed her hand clean and bandaged. He was so close she could feel his cooler skin on her warmer skin. She felt his fingers trail across her flesh gently.

His scent, which had always been intoxicating but she'd ignored was filling her mind. She felt warmth pool in her.

Jamie Tabitha Kirk wasn't a stranger to lust. In junior high and her previous years of high school on earth she'd experimented with both males and females. She knew what lust was and could feel her arousal now.

But he was something more than just a target for lust. There is something more powerful in it. There is a force there, an emotion behind them that she can't admit to having felt during any previous experience. It's the feeling that made her mother's abandonment of her when she was younger hurt. It's the same emotion that made her brother's running away feel like it stabbed her in the heart.

Looking up into Spock's eyes she sees lust as his gaze burns into hers. She suddenly realizes his hands are still on hers and that Vulcans are naturally touch telepaths. For him it's even stronger due to his human heritage.

Tibby goes to apologize but he stops her, grabbing her face with his hands. He presses his lips against hers fiercely, possessively. She pulls him closer as well, her hands roaming his body. She eventually pulls her lips away from him so she can push his shirt off of his body, over his head. Then she removed her own before capturing his lips again. He leans her backwards into the bed.

_~Cross Culture~_

When Tibby awoke the next morning it was still dark out but she found herself alone. She was alone, and sore. There was also a nice bruise where her neck and shoulder met from Spock's teeth. He was gone though.

She wasn't surprised. He, most likely, had to try and sneak in to his family's home late last night. She knew after their second time through she'd fallen asleep in his arms with him actually doing lazy symbols on her back.

If it was just sex they'd had she'd have kicked him out of her bed immediately. No, she felt… safe, content in his arms. She didn't understand. Sighing she looked up at her ceiling wondering what would change in their relationship now.

And she wondered what that emotion she felt was. In truth she knew but she wouldn't admit it, not to anyone. Not Yet…


	14. Chapter 14

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 14<br>_Month 2, Day 13_

He spun towards her, deflecting her strike while reaching out with one of his own. It had been five days since they'd… had their first sexual experience. Now it had occurred a total of seven other times; four times in the morning before breakfast, once during lunch period, and twice right before he was to leave for the night.

For the first time he was beginning to understand why humans had sex as frequently as they did. It was a release of frustrations but it also brought them and their partner closer than normal on both physical and emotional levels.

Being a touch telepath he sensed her every roaring emotion during their intimate moments. In the privacy of his own mind he'd come to identify his emotions for her as love and concern at the same time.

His mind was so torn he almost didn't notice when she froze though he did.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she turned to look at him.

"I'm leaving in eighteen days," she stated. Her voice was soft as if afraid to mutter it much louder than that. His stomach churned at the idea of her leaving him. It was painful to think of parting from her.

"You are," he stated not sure why.

"I'm… that's not enough time," she told him and he moved towards her. She seemed almost scared and so insecure. It, he believed the human phrase was, broke his heart, despite the illogic behind that statement.

"Not enough time for what?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Enough time with you. I… I don't want to lose this. I'm in love with you and… I'm afraid. When I go back to earth… this will seem like it was nothing but a dream," Tabitha told him and he walked over towards her. Vulcans never exercised in that gym anymore, not now that it had become known as the place where they often sparred or trained.

That being so, he pulled her into his arms and she rested her head right near where the human heart would be.

"We have time, Tibby. We have time," he told her gently.

She nodded but didn't speak. He wasn't sure if he was comforting her, or himself, right then as his mind suddenly saw how soon she would be departing from his side. Due to their partial bond that thought physically hurt though he knew the pain would fade.

It would fade slowly. At least it wouldn't be as painful as when she'd nearly died what felt like a lifetime ago.

_[I would like to apologize for the long delay between updates. I hope you liked the most recent chapters. Do you like it, hate it, are you neutral? Do you have any comments, concerns, or corrections? I would really like to thank everyone for being so patient with me. I would also like to send a special thank you to _imagine-me_, _Saissa, Electric-Aura, RubyHair, zeynel, The Fall Autumn Tragedy, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, and Ellieandra. _Thank you again.]_


	15. Chapter 15

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 15<br>_Month 2, Day 23_

He just turned and walked the opposite direction of Tabitha as she moved towards him. It stunned her as she watched him go. The only human friend she had on Vulcan walked up to her.

"What the hell did you do to upset the hot Vulcan male?" Lucas asked while watching Spock's ass. She shook her head and shrugged. She honestly didn't know what she could have done. Looking back over the last few days she didn't know.

"I don't know. I don't remember doing anything. Though, yesterday he was acting a little jumpy. It was like he wanted to run as far and as fast from me as he could while at the same time be as close to me as he could. But what could I have done that is that bad?" she asked trying to come up with something. What could she have done to anger him like that? It wasn't like the time they'd kissed after the meld. That she'd understood. This… this she didn't understand though she felt she needed to.

"Give him a day before you go confront him. If you have to go to his house and hunt him down there then do it. You know where he lives right?" Lucas asked and she nodded. "Good. If you don't get this straightened out with that hot piece of Vulcan I swear… you are either dead, dumb, or incapable."

"Hey," she stated with none of the normal fight while her blue eyes stared in the direction Spock had gone.

"What will you do for the rest of today?" Lucas asked and she looked at him before shrugging.

"Read," she stated. He grimaced but didn't say anything. With that they parted, him heading towards the cafeteria while she went towards her quarters.

_[I would like to thank everyone who has read this story so far and I can't believe I have over 50 reviews now. That's amazing. I'd like to thank _lov2catnap, yuuki Lacia, Ellieandra, RubyHair, Saissa, _and _MirrorFlower and DarkWind _for their reviews of the last few chapters. I also would like to apologize about my changing the tenses. Its something I struggle with which I thought I was getting better at. This last few chapters showed I'd slipped up big time so I apologize about that. Well Thank you and I hope to have my next chapter up either tomorrow or Friday… well thanks again.]_


	16. Chapter 16

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 16<br>_Month 2, Day 24_

_[Warning: Some descriptive Sex Scene will occur in this Chapter. If you do not like reading that then stop reading after you get to the part that goes X.X.X.X.X. and go to the next chapter to skip that. Well, now that the warning has been given, on with the story.]_

She stood on the front porch of the home of Ambassador Sarek, Lady Amanda Grayson, and Spock. Spock hadn't been at the academy and she wasn't sure why. Something was wrong with him. Through their bond she felt he'd cut himself off. But he was scared, he was concerned, and something else that was too distorted.

It had her scared. So she had walked from the Academy to his residence alone though Ambassador Sarek had already warned her against leaving the building unaccompanied. After all, she was a frail human. She could be injured.

Breaking her internal ramblings the door opened to show a weary Amanda.

"What's wrong with Spock?" she asked automatically. The woman sighed before letting her enter the room then closed the door behind Tibby.

"He is dealing with a… private issue," Amanda stated and Tibby went to argue when she suddenly remembered something from a previous conversation she'd had with Spock.

"_Oh, Come on. There has to be something as awkward to talk about on Vulcan that is just as Taboo." _

"_Well," Spock muttered shuffling. He actually shuffled uncomfortably. "There is something known to few outside our species. It's not even in Starfleet's records of us." She frowned wondering what it could be. He sighed before moving to sit beside her. "It is called Pon Farr. It's a chemical imbalance that occurs approximately every seven years. In it we lose all control of our emotions and have the urge to…"_

"_Have sex?" she supplied and he nodded. Both of their cheeks were blushing. _

"_Yes. We feel the urge to mate. If we do not… fulfill this need we could die," he admits. "Some meditate through it though not always successfully."_

"_Pon Farr_," Tibby stated and Amanda looked up, startled. "I know outsiders shouldn't know about it but… Spock and I tell each other everything. Even things we are embarrassed to speak about. Now is that what's wrong with him?" she asked of his mother.

"Yes. But there is nothing we can do but pray," Amanda said sounding defeated.

"I can," she told Amanda who looked at her. "I'm in love with your son. I refuse to stand by while he dies and not do anything to help him. So, what do I have to do to help him through this?"

"Now wait a minute," Amanda began but Tibby shook her head.

"Amanda, I am going to go upstairs to your son with or without your approval. I just would appreciate it as well as a little bit of advice on how to handle and what to expect," Tabitha told Amanda being completely honest.

The woman sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose. She slowly began to explain as well as give tips on how to deal with what was coming.

"There is also one other thing. He's never had sex before, especially not with a human. He's stronger than a human and he won't know what strength to use while intimate not to hurt his partner. I know that the first time between Sarek and I that I ended up with two broken ribs and broken pelvis and he knew how weak I was. Don't expect him to know what pressure to use," Amanda said. Tibby blushed. "What?"

"Spock's not a virgin ma'am," Tibby stated with a deep blush on her cheeks and Amanda frowned. Tabitha couldn't believe she was having this discussion with his mother. "He and I… we've been together, quite a few times."

"More information than I needed to know," Amanda said. "Now, are you sure you want to do this? You've been lucky he's never hurt you before. There is still the chance he will do serious damage this time."

"I can't lose him," Jamie Tabitha Kirk stated. "I'm in love with him. I'd do anything for him."

"Alright, but if my husband asks, I tried to talk you out of it," Amanda said and Tibby nodded her head before heading up the stairs. She arrived at his door and calmed herself before crossing the threshold.

X.X.X.X.X.

Entering she was hit by the heat of the room which was the same temperature as the world outside. She heard the door close behind her, cutting off all outside light. She remembered the little bit of the room when she'd stayed in the next room over. All of the external light was being kept out by automatic shades. There was no artificial lighting either.

The only light came from a single candle which was in front of Spock and lit his face as he tried to meditate. Walking toward him she saw him tense and his eyes opened. They were both afraid as well as full of lust.

Slowly she pulled her hair out of the scarf then out of the ponytail she wore so that it fell around her shoulders. She knew he loved running his fingers through her hair so she knew he'd appreciate it, on some level at least. From there she removed her feather light though sturdy jacket that she always wore and placed it there with the scarf. Then she moved to him as he went to move away.

"It's alright Spock. It's alright," she told him before moving in front of him. Then she grabbed his hands gently and his eyes looked at her. She moved her hand over his fingers and he groaned while his eyes snapped shut.

She knew he enjoyed that due to their sensitivity.

"We can't. You don't know what you are risking," he gasped while pulling away from her. His voice said it all though. It was deep from lust and lack of control.

"My life, your life, a marriage between us," she said listing off everything. "Maybe a broken bone or three if you're like your father was his first time with your mother; I know the risks Spock and I'm willing to take them, for you."

"This will be permanent," he stated while opening his eyes which were midnight black due to arousal. The pupil completely filled what would normally be soft chocolate brown. "There will be no going back once this is done. I will be yours as you will be mine."

"I understand," she told him. "And I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you Spock." His eyes looked at her then his two fingers began to rub around hers like a Vulcan would in a kiss. Not just a kiss though, as a way to make out. Once he stopped she repeated the movement around his own fingers.

After barely a moment of this he pushed her backwards to the floor while his lips conquered hers. He was above her; she could feel his normally cooler heat blazing above her at a much higher rate than it normally would.

She felt his teeth pull at her lips and she laced one of her hands through his hair while she moved the other under his shirt so she could drag her nails down his torso. He groaned at the feel and released her lower lip. She had to ignore the feeling of bruises which she knew were forming on her shoulders from his pressure.

His hands left her shoulders and tore her shirt and bra from her body and tossed them aside. She gasped as the air hit her slick bare skin. Then his hands caressed her breasts and his mouth took one of them into his mouth. His tongue circled her already erect nipple.

Another gasp escaped her as she automatically arched into his touch which was setting her on fire. And they hadn't even melded yet; hadn't completed the bonding yet. That would come soon.

After spending several minutes on each breast he moved down her body, trailing kisses down past her naval. Then he went to tear her pants but she stopped him. Instead she slipped away from him though it was harder than first thought of as he didn't want to release her.

Once he did she slowly unbuttoned them and teased both her pants and underwear down her legs giving him a show. He groaned as he watched her, his eyes alight with desire which made her feel warmth pool.

Spock stood up when her pants were kicked away then he lowered her beneath him again. They hadn't even moved to the bed yet.

Tibby had been naked beneath Spock who was, currently, still fully dressed though that was quickly corrected. His clothing was removed in a rush to get more contact between them.

"I will have to meld with you to complete the bond," he muttered, his voice deep from lust as he moved his hands to either side of her face at the Psi points. She nods while positioning him between her legs, right at her opening.

Then he enters her mind while he physically thrusts within her. Her legs wrap around his waist and she is lost to the fiery emotions. Like his mother warned, she too succumbed to _Pon Farr_.

_~CROSS CULTURES~_

Spock laid there looking at Tibby who was in his arms. They had been together for hours though he wasn't sure how long. His mind was not yet completely in his control. He only knew his _T'hy'la_ needed to rest.

_Pon Farr_ was about two things. It was the loss of mental, emotional, and physical control. It was about the NEED for release. But it was also about protection. Beyond him and his _T'hy'la _nothing else existed right now. They were all that mattered in his mind. And with her needing rest he would stop for a short period.

But he was not sure how long he would be able to maintain control.

As he watched her he saw her own hands moving down her body as she was in the throes of _Pon Farr_, even in her sleep. After all, she was not like Vulcan women who needed much less sleep than human females. She needed her rest.

"She asleep," a voice asked and he growled automatically at the voice before turning and seeing his mother. Despite that he could not help but see her as a threat toward his _t'hy'la_. Though growling he does not attack her as he would his father if he entered the room. Vulcans are very territorial despite that being illogical, though it gets worse during _pon farr_.

"You both need energy and food. Your _T'hy'la_ needs nourishment or she will die," his mother said to him, speaking in such a way that his barely controlled mind understood. Her safety is a priority. That means making sure she eats. "I put food here and there is water in that bottle there beside it. She needs to stay hydrated. That's more important than even eating."

He nods. With that she backed out and the door relocked.

Glancing down at Tibby he suddenly noticed the damage he had already inflicted. She was covered with handprint shaped bruises. There were bite marks all across her body. He shifted to get a better look only to freeze when he felt pain in his back.

Looking at his own back he saw deep indentations, broken skin and blood from her nails. There were also bite marks on his body that he had failed to notice.

Slowly he stood up and grabbed the food and water, bringing it to her side of the bed, wondering at the selection. It did not appear to be a normal sort of… meal.

Waking up she saw the food and smiled predatorily. Though she was weak she pushed him into the mattress, grabbing a white frothy like substance and placed it along his stomach as she straddled him. Before he could make a sound of protest her tongue was licking the substance away making him groan.

"Hmm. Whipped cream. You know, it's an old earth custom to use food as foreplay. I think we'll both enjoy this," she whispered breathily in his ear before grabbing for more whipped cream. He allowed her to teach him in this earth custom which he thoroughly enjoyed.

_[Another Chapter closer to the end. I would like to thank everyone for reading. I would also like to give a special thank you to _yuuki Lucia, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, _and_ RubyHair _for reviewing on this chapter… Well, thank you again… ]_


	17. Chapter 17

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 17<br>_Month 2, Day 27_

Spock looked down at a still sleeping Tabitha feeling content for the first time in days. His eyes appraised her, noting how red and green blood mixed in the sheets beneath them as well as the fact there were tears in the material.

Looking at her he saw even more bruises all over her body and bite marks. The worst was at the junction between her neck and collar.

Gently he ran his fingers over the tender flesh and she gasped silently in her sleep while turning into the touch. He sensed this reaction was not caused by the fever, which had now subsided in both of them. This was caused by trust and understanding, two emotions he had never really understood before her.

Seeing her injuries he went into the bathroom and turned on the water, filling a bowl. It was a rare luxury to clean with water but his family was descended from Surak and his father was an ambassador on the council. This meant they did have running water though it was not something he usually dealt with.

Carrying a cloth and the bowl he moved to her side. Then he gently dipped it and began to clean away the blood and other bodily fluids that had collected on her skin.

This awoke her and she turned to look at him, her hands running along a bruise that he wasn't sure how he'd gotten. It was all up the side of his chest, a little too close to the location of his heart for comfort.

"_I'm sorry,"_ she whispered to him in Vulcan and he stopped in his movements, his hand lingering on her skin with the wash cloth.

"_You have no need to apologize,"_ he told her in Vulcan as well. Then he changed to their mental bond, wondering if she would already be able to hear him. He knew, mentally, she was stronger than other humans. Where normal humans, who were psi null, had little to no control over their minds she had great strength. Even before they fully bonded themselves she'd been able to manipulate that bond. She could block him from sensing everything but the fact she was still alive. _'How are you feeling?'_

She looked at him frowning, straightening up. _'The bond?'_ she asked nonverbally, projecting her thoughts without him having to instruct her. It was an amazing feat. He nodded his head in response. _'Fine.'_

'_Fine is an unacceptable response as fine has a number of different definitions,' _Spock told her. She smiled at him gently.

'_I'm tired and sore but content,'_ she told him mentally. _'Does your back hurt much?'_

'_The pain I feel is uncomfortable but nothing to… concern yourself over,'_ he tells her before kissing her. This kiss is chaste compared to the others. He noticed that the physical and emotional heat was missing from this kiss. Instead it was almost soft and gentle compared to the previous kisses. _'Your control is inexplicable.'_

"You always knew my mind was different then other humans," she told him with a smile, speaking verbally now. He nodded at her words knowing they were the truth.

A knock at the door sent Tibby scrambling for a blanket in which to cover herself with. He too covered himself though in a much more casual way before he called for the person to enter.

His mother entered the room and stopped with clothing in her hands.

"I thought you two were nearly done. I'm glad I was right, and only in three days too. You've got to love Human DNA," his mother stated with a smile on her lips. He felt his face and ears warm with a blush though he tried to remain impassive.

"Three days, wow. Talk about a romp," Tibby stated causing his blush to deepen while his mother laughed.

"You know, you'll definitely never let his life get boring. Now, I brought clean clothing that will be appropriate for both a student as well as the wife of a Vulcan to wear in public. The material is basically nonexistent so you won't have to worry about sweating to death. Also, the red in there is for the ceremony today. T'Pau is waiting for us," his mother stated. He thanked her before she left the room. That's when he felt Tibby's anxieties.

"There is no need to be anxious," he reminded her. She nodded her head while standing. Her legs shook but she made her way into the bathroom where he heard the sonic shower. While she was away he changed the sheets of the bed with cleaner ones. She returned to the room looking cleaner though even more exhausted.

"Where's this outfit she spoke of?" Tibby asked and he grabbed it, noticing how a towel was wrapped around her body and that was all. He handed her the outfit then helped her into it while she complained about the Ceremonial garb. He was accustomed to it but she was not. Once dressed they went downstairs.

His mother met him down on the ground floor before taking him away to the ceremony.

_~CROSS CULTURE~_

Jamie Tabitha Kirk walked through the front door of Spock's home exhausted. The ceremony hadn't taken that long. It had been concise. Still, she was exhausted from that exertion. Though she couldn't help but play with the ring Spock had picked out and had delivered. How he'd gotten it so quickly she had no idea. It was a beautiful Vulcan Crystal, the equivalent to a blue diamond on earth though this color was rare and had to be expensive. The only known place to find it was on Vulcan.

It was hanging around her neck as she knew she'd lose it if she actually wore it on her finger. Either that or she'd break it. Neither were pleasant ideas to her.

"Welcome to the family, Tibby," his mother called once they were away from the prying eyes of the Vulcan society. Here she'd be free to show her emotions without persecution. Her speaking brought Tibby out of her reverie of thought. "Your things were delivered earlier. They are upstairs."

Tibby went to ask when she heard Spock's mental voice.

'_You are my _Kaifa_. You will stay with me, at my side.'_ She nodded before stifling a yawn.

"Spock, make sure she gets rest," Amanda said. Tibby went to argue but Amanda gave her a look that told her that would be a mistake. So instead she went upstairs, stumbling a few times. Spock didn't help her though she sensed he wished to. He just knew she had her pride. She didn't want to feel like she needed help though in truth she should have asked for it.

Once inside her legs began to give and he caught her with ease.

"Shit," she swore while grabbing onto Spock. He helped her remain upright and moved her over to the edge of the bed. Then he went and grabbed her something from a bag she didn't recognize. It was a white nightie that caused her to blush. It still had tags.

"It appears mother sent for earth supplies to be delivered at some point the past few days," he stated.

"At least it's not a teddy," she stated and his brow rose the way it often did. "Sheer nightgown meant to entice and arouse a person's partner."

"I do not see the need for that," he stated as he handed her the Nightie which went to the middle of her thighs. She noticed the way his eyes lingered on the bare skin.

"Maybe not, but imagine if more of this was sheer with a pair of underwear that went with the outfit," she told him. She knew that the thought of it alone was appealing for him though he knew it was not the time for anything between them. Both were sore and tired though he wouldn't admit to being tired. "That's the appeal."

"I understand," he states before picking her up making her up squeal. Then he placed her on the bed. With that he pulled out the IPod player. A song began to play that made her smile. He laid down behind her, wrapping her in his arms. She closed her eyes, listening to her music. It was an old twenty-first century song by someone called Jordin Sparks. It was called 'Tattoo'.

She fell asleep to the feel of Spock holding her in his arms.

_[Two more chapters to go until this story is COMPLETED. I can't believe how soon that is… I would love to thank all of my readers who have favorited and Alerted. I'd also like to thank _lov2catnap, yuuki Lucia, Lindiel Eryn, and RubyHair _who have reviewed since I last updated. Thank You… Until next time.]_


	18. Chapter 18

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 18<br>_Month 2, Day 28_

Jamie Tabitha Kirk awoke in that warm room though it was cooler than he would have normally had it. She found herself alone for the first time in four days. Yet she didn't feel like she was alone. She felt like someone else was in the room.

It took her a moment to realize that sensation was the bond in her head. She chuckled at herself then. Slowly she shut the door on the intensity of the bond and that feeling faded to barely noticeable.

With that task done she stood up, her muscles still aching but she felt stronger.

Once up she went to the bathroom and then changed into a long Vulcan style robe. The color was pale green compared to the typical darker colors she saw. It also was made so it could hang open. That being so she wore a pair of dark exercise pants and one of her tank tops beneath it.

That's when Spock stepped in the room.

'_Good Afternoon T'hy'la,'_ he said mentally.

'_Good Afternoon. Did I miss classes again?'_ she asked. He tensed and there was a moment of hesitation, unnoticeable to anyone but her.

"That… friend of yours, Lucas, asked about you," Spock said verbally, sounding jealous.

"You realize you have no reason to be jealous," she told him. He nodded at her. "Then why are you?" He seemed to struggle for an answer. She sighed. "Spock, I choose you. I will always choose you."

He nodded before kissing her gently. That's when the door opened and a male cleared his throat. The pair split up quickly, both blushing while they looked at Spock's father. She didn't know him personally outside of the academy. She'd eaten at the house numerous times but he was never present. He was always working.

"If you are feeling well enough we would like to ask you to join us," Ambassador Sarek told her and she nodded. Spock touched her hand gently before they head down the stairs silently while still blushing.

She got there to see Amanda smiling.

"He interrupted something?" Amanda half-asked and half stated.

"He stopped something from starting. We'd just begun kissing," she told Amanda who smiled while shaking her head. Spock's blush deepened. She wondered why she didn't feel more uncomfortable talking like that with her… in-law.

"I warned him but he didn't listen. Said it would be illogical as you'd only just have awoken. Of course, he was purposely ignoring the fact humans either like sex before bed, or when they've awoken," Amanda said and Tibby laughed while blushing.

She sat on one of the couches near Amanda though there was a seat between them. Spock sat in the arm chair nearest to her end of the couch and Sarek took the other armchair nearest his wife.

Sarek had a PADD in his hand which appeared to have work on it while Amanda put down her PADD which had an old Earth Mystery Novel written by Agatha Christie. Then Amanda looked at Sarek who didn't seem to notice until there was a glare sent his way. His brow arched though he didn't look. She knew they were having a nonverbal disagreement.

"You know, I was always hoping Spock would find somebody like you," Amanda finally said while turning to look at Tibby. "He needs somebody to complete him, balance him out."

"How can I do that?" Tibby asked.

"Indeed, I was not aware my balance was askew," Spock stated.

"She means metaphorically," Tibby said automatically and he nodded which caused Amanda to smile wider.

"Right there. If I said that he'd have me explain it. But with you… he automatically understands. You two balance each other. He's logic, you're instinct. He's slow and steady while you jump right in giving it everything you've got. Where he always follows rules and regulations you adapt depending on your situation. Where he appears cold, like all Vulcans do to other emotional species you wear your emotions for the world to see, or at least hide them behind other emotions. You balance each other well. You find the flaws in each other and make up for them with your own strengths. Its very rewarding," Amanda stated and Tibby smiled.

After a few moments the topic changed. That was after Sarek got a Comm. and learned he was needed elsewhere.

"I remember shortly after Sarek and I first bonded we learned I was pregnant," Amanda said almost whimsically. Spock leaned forward slightly and a slight frown graced his lips.

"But I didn't think Spock was born that early in your relationship," Tibby stated.

"He wasn't. If things had worked out Spock would have three more siblings through me. You've heard of the genetic altering that is done to many Vulcan children prenatally, to ensure health?" Amanda asked. Both Tibby and Spock nodded. "Well, like Sarek and T'Pau suggested it so I went through the altering to remove any 'corrupted' DNA. The problem was it also altered and removed some human DNA. Two miscarriages and a still birth later I didn't tell Sarek about the pregnancy until we were beyond the point of altering Spock's DNA. Both he and T'Pau were… upset. They believed Spock would not survive the birth. Proved them wrong."

"That was very risky," Spock told his mother and she shrugged. "It could have done irreparable harm to you."

"It was a chance I was willing to take," she said with a smile.

"How long were you able to hide the pregnancy?" Tibby asked frowning.

"Three weeks," Amanda said. "Each pregnancy I was able to sense the baby within a month of conception. Some women, all Vulcans mind you, are able to sense the baby within hours of conception. Due to being a psi null it took me longer than normal."

"Wow, that must have been difficult, hiding the pregnancy that long," Tibby said and Amanda shrugged.

"Sarek was away two weeks of the three. He left hours after conception occurred," Amanda said absently. "It was difficult to sense the baby. It was like that cough that won't go away or that presence that won't leave, deviating from the bond."

Tibby went to speak when she felt how uncomfortable Spock was with the subject. That's when she thought about the fact he couldn't have children. She knew she had to change the subject quickly.

"What was Spock like when he was a kid? What are some embarrassing stories," Tibby asked while purposely pointing her eyes at Spock. His mother glanced at him then seemed to understand as her face paled slightly before she nodded. Then she plastered a fake smile on her mouth which quickly turned into a real smile as she talked about him.

After nearly an hour she pulled out old home made holovids which were embarrassing as hell for her so she couldn't imagine how bad they were for Spock who was actually in them. One of them he somehow dumped a bowl of orange food coloring all down the front of him so splotches of his face and hands were dyed orange. That was one of the worst.

That's when they replicated food, a breaded veggie loaf that Spock seemed to enjoy though she only knew that thanks to the bond.

Once the night pulled to a close Spock and Tibby went up to Spock's bedroom for the night. She changed with Spock's eyes watching her back as she slipped the nightie on. Then they slid into bed together.

She was still too sore and Spock understood that. So he held her gently in his arms, her head resting on his chest with a hand over his beating heart. As she laid there her thoughts drifted to that approaching day. It was then that she realized it would be there in three days.

"I'm leaving in three days," she whispered and she felt him tense against her.

"I am well aware," he stated though she felt his own pain at the thought of her leaving him, even if only physically. "I have considered joining Star Fleet in the hopes of being nearer to you."

"But you want to join the Vulcan Science Academy. You've applied already," she stated while turning her face up towards him.

"Yes. But I have also sent in an application to Starfleet Academy as well. It is logical to cultivate multiple options," he stated sounding unaffected. She knew he was truly afraid they'd reject him due to his mixed heritage.

"Spock. Don't use me as an excuse for not attending The Vulcan Science Academy. If you do you could end up resenting me in the long run. If you want to go to Starfleet then I'll stand by you. If you want to go to the Vulcan Science Academy then I'll stand by that decision as well," she told him while looking at him.

"I will wait until I see if I am accepted to either organization," he stated while running the tips of his fingers over her shoulders along the straps of her nightgown. She smiled before closing her eyes. She felt safe and comfortable.

With that she felt asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Cross Culture  
>Chapter 19<br>_Month 2, Day 31_

Tabitha stood in front of the mirror wearing a deep royal purple long sleeved top that Vulcan women wear covering her every bit of her flesh though it did show her curves. She had on black jeans which were of earth fashion. They showed her conflicting relationship with that planet.

Spock walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You must be ready to leave in five minutes. Mother will take you to the shuttle where you will return to earth," Spock stated before gently kissing her neck then turning away. He went to finish readying himself.

"Once I leave you'll head off to the Education Pods and I'll go to earth and things will… get back to the way they once were," she stated and he nodded.

"Only I will always be connected to you and you to me," he stated. She nodded at this though didn't speak. She didn't trust her voice at that moment in time.

'_I will miss you my love,' _she told him through their bond. He gently pulled her in his arms and they braced their foreheads against one another. It was an intimate gesture that she reveled in. Standing there she felt like all of the universe's problems and her own flaws melted away. She knew she wasn't the prettiest woman though she did have certain attributes men seemed to like. She wasn't completely in control like she should be, surviving off of adrenaline and danger. Still, they all disappeared when he held her like that.

'_As I will you, my t'hy'la,'_ he responded back though she sensed his discomfort at her emotions and her train of thought.

"Spock, Tibby. We really need to leave or you'll both be late," Amanda called and Tibby sighed before stepping from Spock first. Then she looked at her husband while grabbing one of her the three bags she'd brought with her, though she now had a fourth bag that she somehow acquired. Three of the four were already at the shuttle.

"We need to leave," she told him and he nodded before stepping back. Then he led her from the room and down the stairs. She moved through those lightly tanned halls full of warmth like an old fashioned kitchen and dining area of a farm house on earth.

They said good bye, Spock touching her hand gently before he headed to the Academy. He walked away, his face a mask and every emotion hidden. But she sensed his turmoil. He wanted to stay with her. He wanted to say goodbye and watch her leave though it was not logical. She could feel that.

Sighing once he was out of sight she turned to his mother.

"The consulate will try and keep you from getting in contact with him. They will act superior. They did the few times I've remained on earth while Sarek returned here, not letting my calls through. Just… keep on them. Never give up trying," Amanda told her.

"I won't stop," she promised the older woman who nodded her head approvingly. Then they left, using the Vulcan motor vehicle to get to the platform where the other teens were talking happily. They were energetic.

"Be careful on earth. I know you are an adrenaline junkie… but remember, you have Spock's life tied to yours now," Amanda warned her and she nodded. "And remember, we are your family too. Even if it takes you years to find Spock again we will always be your family." Tibby smiled shyly, unaccustomed to the idea of family.

"Thank you," Tibby whispered while looking down. She wasn't prepared for Lady Amanda Grayson, her mother-in-law, to hug her then point at the ring Spock had given her which she was wearing around her neck.

"Well, they won't wait forever, my daughter. Time for you to be leaving," Amanda said and Tibby nodded.

"Bye," she told the woman who smiled.

"See you soon, Tabitha Kirk," Amanda said. Then Tibby went inside the shuttle with her bag. She went to a seat next to a window and looked out at Amanda who waved. The Vulcans glanced at her as if she was a science experiment. Amanda didn't pay them any heed though. Tibby waved back at them.

Then the shuttle took off leaving the planet's surface. In doing it so it was taking her away from her husband and taking her from her time as Tabitha or Tibby. She was going to return to a life where she was Jamie Tabitha Kirk.

Sighing she felt her heart break. She wondered, secretly, if she'd ever see the surface of that planet again and if she'd ever see her husband's face again…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_[Well, it's over… until the next time. I plan on there being a sequel which will take place between her getting back to Iowa and her joining up with Starfleet. I would love to thank everybody for sticking with me until completion. I am more grateful than I can say for the 66 reviews I have at current. I would also like to thank _Burning Phoenix, lov2catnap, _and_ MirrorFlower and DarkWind _for reviewing chapter 17. I'd also love to thank _**T'Arrah, RubyHair, Electric-Aura, Thalies-Revenge, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, lov2catnap, Rin Hitokiri, Fire Dolphin, angel's lil devil angel, Phantom's Ange, Ellieandra, Saissa, The Fall Autumn Tragedy, **_and _**yuuki Lucia**_ for reviewing multiple times. Well, until next time, thank you all again…]_


End file.
